Family Affair
by benova13
Summary: She loves the man known to others as Roman Reigns but he refuses a relationship with her. So when his cousin, who happens to be the Rock, approaches her during WrestleMania weekend, she can't help but to indulge in her high school fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything other then the idea for this story and Rae. This is my first multi-chapter story in a looooooong time! Very excited about sharing this with other Roman Reigns lovers out there. I hope you enjoy! benova13_

Family Affair  
Chapter 1

She closed her eyes and moaned softly at the swift but sweet assault he was inflicting on her body. The tug on her wrists reminded her that her hands were of no use, so she could do nothing but make noise.

The room was familiar but that was about it. She worked at the hotel; and after her shift, he met her at home and drove back here. That way it decreased her chances of risking her job. It was such a rush, having sex at the hotel she worked at and the thrill of maybe getting caught added on to it.

He showed a new side to him tonight during their romp sessions they normally have when he was in town. And she liked it. Hands bound by the teddy she wore earlier and a pink bandana she bought in a store earlier covered her eyes, leaving her wanting more as his lips traveled her body and his mouth devoured her.

"I'll be happy if you just fuck me now" she blurted out; unsure if she could handle much more.

Split second later she was flipped over in response, and he fulfilled her wish. She cried out as he entered her and once she said she was okay, he moved in and out of her with a tender force, dancing along the line between pleasure and pain. His hands continued the assault his lips were doing not too long ago.

It wasn't long before she went over the edge. She cried out; the sounds was music to his ears as he was right behind her, letting out a roar signaling his orgasm. He pulled her up to him, silencing her moans with a deep kiss.

She removed her bandana, as she was taking in the incredible sex they just had. He was now beside her, rubbing her back. One of the things she always did was play with his long black hair. Pushing it back, she let the long strands entwine in her fingers.

"I need to go soon..." she said with a sigh. "The boss will arrive in a couple hours. "

Nodding, he agreed with her. "I told you I could make the transition to my life easier..."

"No help, I told you that. I don't want you to think I'm a burden...just one more year and I'll be straight."

"Rae..." he sighed. "I don't mind, you're a good friend to me. I like to help friends out."

"Well your generosity demonstrates more then friends J. Just stop." Rae retorted back. That was her nickname for him since he made it to the big leagues.

Huffing, she went to get up to hop in the shower. He absolutely confused her. One minute he says he wants to keep her as a friend. The next minute they're having sex and he wants to pay her bills. Just be in a relationship already if you're that serious. He says this every time they're together. Just _ughhh. _After he had told her he wasn't interested in a relationship, Rae wasn't trying to hear any of his offers or generosity.

Rae let the warm water run down her body, washing away the remnants of their tryst down the drain in addition to J's words. Roman Reigns wasn't his name, its Joe. And he doesn't look like a Joe. Rae is her middle name; She was born Stevie Rae Allen. Her parents loved both Fleetwood Mac and Stevie Ray Vaughn, that's how she got it. She loathed the name Stevie and dreaded the first day of school every year because the teacher would say it before she was angrily corrected.

She and Joe had met in college; they had several classes together. They became friends instantly, hanging out constantly and did friend things together. They had plenty in common, from video games, to TV shows, etc. She knew about his wrestling heritage and background, and found it awesome considering she was a life long wrestling fan. He had taken her to a few shows and she got to meet some of the guys. It was always awkward when they would ask Joe about his "girlfriend" meaning her.

After a couple years, one night the two of them were drinking socially with some friends. It was nothing more but when it was time for the night to end, Joe walked her back to her dorm room where she invited him in. At first they were just talking but talking soon turned into flirting and then turned into sex.

They never talked about that night, but neither turned the other down when it got down to the business. Even when they were in their own respective relationships, they ended up having sex together anyway. When Rae finally had gotten the courage to tell Joe she would like to take things further, something in him changed. He would be distant, but he was one call away when it come to sex. He had no problems with that, and after he got burned by a steady girlfriend, he told her that he just wanted no strings attached because it was easier for him. Like a idiot, Rae settled for that and continued with what they were doing. Again, she wasn't trying to hear about helping out.

After college, while he chased his dreams, Rae discovered partying at a later age. She lived for Friday and Saturday nights, drinking and dancing the night away with friends. Quickly she got in debt by developing a shopping habit to keep up with the crowd she hung out with. It had went on for about 2 years until she lost her car due to having it on collateral on a credit card loan she had gotten to feed her addiction. Rae had to tuck her tail in between her legs and live with her parents until she got the debt paid off. Every time she got her check, most of it went to her rising debt. Rae thought it wasn't fair; her friends didn't have this problem. They relied on their rich boyfriends for their expensive taste she later found out.

Joe was her emotional support while she overcome the lifestyle she had developed. For that, Rae could never repay him. It was her mess, and she didn't want him to clean it up. You live and you learn when it comes to those type of situations. Joe's life had changed when he was called up to work for WWE, and it was Rae's utmost goal to never ask him for anything. She knew that so many people would try to take advantage of him and he needed someone he could trust. She wanted to be that person.

Rae quickly washed her body with the hotel soap before she used her body wash for the 2nd washing. Five minutes later she was out. Joe was already dressed, as he had to hit the road to make it to RAW later on in North Carolina somewhere. She looked at the clock, it read 5 am. She hustled to get dressed.

"Quick breakfast? Please?" he asked.

Bundling up so the cameras couldn't make her out, they swiftly made it out and headed to the local Denny's that was right by I-95. Thankfully there wasn't much of a crowd and soon he was kissing her goodbye. With the promise of texting later on today and Skyping on Thursday when he made it home to Jacksonville, Joe Anoa'i was on his way as Roman Reigns.

Rae watched as he drove off before heading into the car with her best friend. She left her parent's car at home so no one at the hotel would notice. On the way home, deep down, Rae wondered if Joe was serious about taking her on the road. She wanted a life change, but did she really need it?

They'd both find out this time next year. If they made it that far.

_18 months later_

The cool grass beneath her feet reminded Rae that spring had finally arrived. She usually walked over to get her mail before work, while she let her dog Ebony out. Then she would get ready for work followed with an activity before coming back home for the night. Usually it may be dinner with friends. She took her lunch at home, that way she could let Ebony out once more before finishing the day.

Over the last year, Rae had changed jobs and paid off what debt she had owed. Right now, she was renting a townhome just outside of town. It was close to the beach, and that was what mattered the most. She decided she wanted to stick to her "simple life" and was working as a secretary at a wood distribution center. She also cut off sexual ties with him. Rae had told him if he couldn't at least try to make a relationship out of it, she was done. Of course Joe didn't like the idea and had this phase where he didn't want to talk to her. That was his way of being a dick when he didn't get his way.

_His loss._ Rae thought to herself. She loved wrestling, but not enough to travel with him everywhere. She tried to explain her reason to Joe. They would be around each other constantly, and they would eventually get sick of each other. Plus it wasn't a good idea to have her following him around. No way. Rae didn't want to be someone who lived off anyone. For some reason he wanted that.

The day had finished and since she didn't make any plans, Rae returned home. She needed to catch up on the DVR anyway. Picking up some takeout, she drove home in silence ready to relax. After coming home, eating dinner and finally getting settled in, she stayed watching TV for a couple of hours until the TV watched her. A hour later the buzzing of her phone startled her.

"What the hell?" She asked herself, as she went to grab it. The phone showed Joe's picture, which Rae was surprised he was calling. "Fuckin A." She hit the answer button.

"Um, hello" Rae said sleepily into the phone.

"Yea, nice to hear from you too." Came his smart ass reply.

"Oh wow, really J? I didn't even mean it like that." Some things didn't change.

The two of them bickered for a few minutes, with Rae immediately being defensive over his ignoring her. Of course she brought it up, why the hell would he call her after a long period just thinking everything was cool? Joe had alot of nerve to call, especially being it was late. Rae didn't even know what time it was. Then she forgot to let Ebony out. Thank God she had a puppy pad for when she couldn't hold it.

"So why you callin' me?" Rae asked after endless arguing.

"I was just wanting to let you know that I'd be around next weekend. You probably don't want to see me though." Thus started the bickering again.

"First off, I didn't say that." Rae said angrily. "You put words in my mouth. Second, I'd like to see you again if you drop the asshole attitude."

After another few minutes she hung up on him. Rubbing her temples, she let out a sigh before retreating to her bedroom. She didn't miss his confusing game crap. For the last few months, she really thought hard about her relationship with Joe. They were never a couple, just friends with benefits. One of the reasons she decided not to travel with him was because she knew that it would never blossom into anything; girls most likely throw themselves at him daily wherever he was at. Joe had wanted no strings attached, and it wouldn't surprise her if he was screwing the hell out of a local ring rat at this very moment.

That was Joe's life. Since The Shield took off, things were going very fast for him. They were very over in WWE, and in a short span of time, big things were happening for him. Rae was very proud of him in that aspect, because she knew how hard he worked to get there considering the advantage he had in the business. He had to work twice as hard to prove himself and everyone was seeing the fruits of his labor. Joe had some ups and downs, and Rae was happy to see that something was going good for him.

A part of Rae knew that deep down somewhere she was in love with him. She would never tell him that though. It was her secret that she would keep to herself for a long time. Not only that, he was her first love. Of course she had boyfriends, but Joe was the 2nd guy she slept with. She had a connection with him that she didn't have with anyone else. However, when he kept on with the game, Rae knew she had to move on, no matter how much it hurt her.

True to his word, Joe showed up the following weekend. He arrived around noon, bearing a couple gifts for her that he had bought during his overseas trip. The first gift was a hand-crafted unicorn figurine from Germany and the 2nd was a pretty emerald necklace from Switzerland. Yet another part of his confusing game. Doing things a boyfriend does, but yet don't want to be her boyfriend.

"Let me put it on for you." Joe stood behind her to fasten the necklace around her neck. Rae grimaced as he did, as she couldn't believe she was allowing herself to accept these gifts.

"It's so pretty, thank you." She hugged him quickly.

The two of them had some small talk, since the phone call, they smoothed things over via Twitter DM since once he was overseas calling and texting was out of the question. Skype was impossible due to the time zones. Rae had really wanted to see him though, she wanted to personally lust over his caramel features in her presence, feel his hands upon her, and his body against hers.

_Do not sleep with him_ She reminded herself. _It'll start the whole process over and then you'll be wondering once more why he won't be with you_.

"I wanted to ask you something." Joe said to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I hope you say yes."

"What could it possibly be about?" She bluffed, hoping he didn't sense what was really going through her mind.

"Well I just found out that I'll be on the card at Mania..."

"Oh my God! That's great!" She said, going over to hug him. "I know you're excited."

Joe returned her hug. "I am, believe me. Anyways, I can have a couple guests come to New York for WrestleMania weekend, and I was wondering if you would like to be my guest."

Rae's eyes widened in surprise. She had always wanted to go to WrestleMania. She never took the time for it, because it could get very expensive. Rae never once thought that Joe would ask her to go. She needed to get out of the house and try something new. Joe had always teased her for never leaving the GA coast. Rae was adamant about not having him do anything for her, but she knew how the process worked on being invited as their guest. He had explained it to her once he got the call. They were allowed to have a couple guests at the major pay per views, and Rae knew that it wasn't Joe being Joe. If he was allowed to do it, why not go? It would be a epic weekend.

"Joe, I'd love to go."


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything other then original characters._

_Couple things...First, Thank you guys for the favorites, follows and reviews! Very excited about how this is turning out._

_I'm training someone at work this next week, so I won't be able to update for a least a week starting Friday. I'll try to get Chapter 3 up before then to tide ya'll over lol._

_Also, you will notice that the ladies do not do alot of sightseeing during WrestleMania weekend. If you've ever attended a WrestleMania and participated in the activities (I attended WM 27 in ATL), you know that you stay BUSY between Axxess, Hall of Fame and the show itself. And obviously, some events are switched to fit my storyline (such as Reigns being at the HOF. Yes, I know he was at Axxess IRL). Anyway, enjoy! benova13_

Family Affair  
Chapter 2

The week of WrestleMania was finally here, and Rae was very excited to see the big city of New York. Joe's hotel arrangements were taken care of and per her request he was able to secure a room with 2 beds. Rae wouldn't see much of him anyway, between his multiple Axxess sessions and media interviews he would be doing to promote WrestleMania.

Her mother dropped her off at the airport in Atlanta and she would fly in to LaGuardia later on that day with a layover in Baltimore. Of course it was a all day event. By the time she got to New York, she was exhausted. A limo driver the WWE hired was waiting for her and a couple other guests once she got her luggage situated. Once she got in the limo, she studied the three other women who accompanied her. It was definitely a uncomfortable silence.

"So is everyone excited?" One of the women asked, who was of mixed race with long, gorgeous black hair.

The others agreed in unison and the ride seemed to drag on. Traffic was very heavy and it looked like they would be here for awhile. Rae figured she might as well start a conversation. They had plenty of time.

"Um, so, obviously we're here for Mania," Rae started. "Who are ya'll with?"

The black haired woman spoke first. "I'm with one of the Usos. My name is Johanna." She extended her hand to Rae.

"I'm with Heath Slater." the brunette said next. "I'm Sheila."

"My name is Anna, and I'm with Sheamus." She had fire red hair, which Rae knew had to be artificial.

"Who are you with?" Johanna asked Rae.

"Um, that's crazy you're with a Uso...I'm with another Uce. Jo...I mean Roman." Rae said, blushing.

"Oh my God! You're Rae!?" Johanna said. "Joe will not shut up about you."

"The one and only Rae." She laughed. "J's a good buddy. We went to school together."

"You mean to tell me that you're not banging him? He's SO hot!" Anna asked.

"Omg Anna!" Johanna gasped. "Stop!" The girls went into a fit of giggles.

"We're friends." Was all Rae said.

A hour later, they arrived at the hotel. During the ride Joe had texted her that he had a key for her at the desk, and that he would see her after his Axxess session. The ladies weren't so bad, after the awkward and uncomfortable silence they all hit it off pretty well. Since Sheila was solo for the evening as well, she and Rae decided to hit the hotel restaurant for dinner.

Once they were seated, it took a few minutes to look over the menu selection. Alot of the items were overpriced and Rae was scared to ask what some of the items were. Sheila was the same way, being a country girl herself she enjoyed the simple life like Rae did. The waiter let them know that the dinner would be billed to their respective rooms and not to worry about prices.

"I think I'm going to do the Chicken parm, please." Rae decided.

While they waited on dinner, Rae and Sheila got to know one another. She and Heath had just gotten engaged and they had yet to set a date. Rae congratulated her on the event, and Sheila also told her that she had a feeling she might be pregnant. She wanted to wait until after the weekend to go to the doctor. Rae told her how her and Joe met, minus the sex life details. The girls didn't need to know that. After a little while, dinner was served.

"I think that is awesome that ya'll are friends for so long." Sheila's thick southern accent drawled. "Maybe it will bloom into something. Girl, you never know. I knew Heath for years before dating ever crossed our minds. It just happened, and boom here we are."

She had no idea how Rae was hoping that would come true. Shoving the thought away, Rae changed the subject over the course of dinner hoping they didn't have to talk about Joe anymore. They could talk about Heath the rest of the night as far as she was concerned. And that was saying alot.

After dinner, the two of them separated and Rae headed back to her room. Closing the door, she was ready to relax for the night. She knew Joe would be late getting in because of the amount of fans that were in the area. Taking a deep breath, Rae looked around the spacious, airy room. The colors were light and tranquil, from the walls to the linens. The room smelled fresh, it felt comfortable. The bathroom was spacious too, much to her satisfaction.

Rae unloaded her things, before changing into a 2 piece romper and grabbing her Kindle. She loved to read during her downtime, and right now she was working on reading _The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo_. It was quiet for now, and Rae was going to enjoy what quiet time she had before Joe walked into that door. Four chapters later, he did just that.

"Hey doll!" He laid down on the bed beside her, giving her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey.." She said softly. "How did your first Axxess go?"

"It was great meeting all the fans! Mind-blowing!" He stood up and removed his shirt, which made Rae have a mini hot flash. Even though she cut off ties, it wasn't easy resisting the opportunities that come with it.

"Mm, you should go to the bathroom and change."

"Really Rae?"

"Mm hmm really." She giggled at him.

"Look, I know you're wanting to move on and I respect that but come on, don't be so frugal about it."

"Why? I mean you didn't want to be a couple but yet we do couple things. Yea after that for so long, I'd like to be reminded why I made that decision and YOU don't make it easy for me! Coming here included."

"But you did come. And, I know I can convince you otherwise.." He crawled onto the bed and leaned in to face her before kissing her cheek, using his tongue to travel down to her neck.

"J..." Rae warned. "Don't do this..." her voice become a whisper.

"Do what?" He murmured before latching his lips onto the soft skin of her neck. "Make you hot? Make you want me as much as I want you?" He began to suckle on her neck in a slow rhythm, making Rae moan.

"That's right doll, give in...I know you want me." He nestled on top of her, letting his hands travel up her body. Rae shivered at his touch. God, she wanted him so bad. Her body was on fire from his advance. But she knew she had to stick to her plan to avoid sex with him. Because once she had sex with him again, it would start the process all over again. Sighing, she pushed him away gently.

"Mm, how about no?" Rae scooted away from him and turned over on her side. "It's been a long day. Goodnight."

The next morning came quickly, Rae was awakened by Joe getting ready to attend his next Axxess session. He didn't take too well to her rejection last night, but he wasn't going to take advantage of the situation. Rae wanted to give in, but she had to keep reminding herself why she stopped this in the first place.

"Morning." She said to him, as she got up to grab her outfit for the day.

"Good morning, don't forget breakfast ends at 10." He said to her, giving her a quick hug. His cologne drowned her senses, and it took everything she had not to do anything other then to return the hug.

"I won't, I'm sure one of the girls will call soon."

"You made some friends already? That's good to hear." He said, smiling at her. "I was worried you would be a hermit this weekend. You're good at that."

"Bite me."

"Girl don't tempt me. I will not show up to Axxess." He said with a wink.

"I wasn't." She said flatly.

"I know you Stevie Rae. You meant to tempt me." Rae rolled her eyes at him.

He was out the door a few minutes later, leaving her alone once more. She took a long shower, and got ready soon after. Just in the nick of time, Johanna called her room and asked about breakfast. She met Rae a couple minutes later in her room, as her and Jey's room was nearby. They headed down to breakfast together after that. Rae knew this breakfast would be a interesting conversation since she already knew her by hearsay.

"So Joe talks about me alot?" Rae inquired.

"Girl yes!" Johanna took a bite of a biscuit before continuing. "He goes on and on and on about you. One would think you are his girlfriend."

"We got that alot over the years." Rae said. "He didn't want a relationship so I was just like okay onto the next one, you know?"

"So did you two date?"

"No. I wanted to but he didn't."

"Was it before or after Makayla?"

"After. She fucked him royally." Rae's eyes darkened at the very mention of her.

"Girl, I wanted to whoop her ass. Jey told me to stay out of it. It would have done no favors."

"Ya'll been together that long?" Rae asked astonished.

"High school sweethearts." Johanna responded with a smile.

"She hauled ass and transferred to another school before I could get to her. All that shit happened over our Spring Break." Rae continued the conversation. "He was so devastated by what she did. He doesn't want a relationship with anyone."

"Perfect timing." Johanna rolled her eyes. "Say, the Hall of Fame is tonight. Do you have a dress?" She asked.

"I don't actually. I'm glad you asked, because I could use some help."

After breakfast, the two of them met up with Anna and Sheila to go dress shopping. They found a local formal wear shop about 1/2 mile from the hotel and browsed around. It was about a hour before they all found the perfect and pricey dresses. While they were shopping, they found out that Johanna does hair for a living, and she offered to do their hair for the ceremony tonight. Rae was getting excited about the evening. And in the back of her mind, she couldn't wait to blow Joe's mind. It was her turn to tease him.

They all returned to the hotel with dresses and accessories in tow. It was going on 2 p.m., so they needed to get a move on with the ensemble. They all piled in Johanna and Jey's room, since he was gone doing Axxess. Joe was doing media interviews with the other 2 members of the Shield. The girls did each other's makeup while Johanna focused solely on their hair. While they were getting ready, Jey stopped by and got his tux for the Hall of Fame before heading to Rae and Joe's room to change with him.

"Good to see you girl!" Jey gave Rae a hug.

"Same here, long time no see." Rae responded.

"You know me, on the road and around the world!" He waved at them, signaling his exit.

A hour later, all the girls were made up and dressed. Their respective "dates" were meeting them in the lobby and not a moment too soon. They made their way to the elevators and headed down to the lobby area to meet the guys. They were met with whistles and hoots as they got off the elevator. Rae felt like she was at prom all over again.

She walked towards Joe, who stared at her in awe. Rae blushed a little, dropping her head down a little to hide her flushing skin. When she reached Joe, she flirtatiously spun around for him. Her dress was a navy blue evening gown, made of chiffon fabric. The dress had a split up the front of the leg and the back of the dress bared much of her back, having a strappy design. The sides were cut out and were adorned with rhinestones along the edge. Rae completed the look with silver strappy heels and silver drop earrings. Her hair was blown out with a slight curl around her face.

"You look...amazing!" Joe complimented her as he gave her a bouquet of roses. Rae thanked him, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek for the sweet gesture.

"Are you trying to win me over?" She teased him.

"Maybe I am..." he whispered, giving a light squeeze to her sides.

Rae couldn't help but noticed how good he looked in a tux. Fresh, clean and swagged out. It was a huge turn on for her, and she had to keep reminding herself to not let her guard down. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail, slicked just right. And he continued to smell good. Joe knew he was hot, and being the seductor he is looked the part for sure.

A little while later they headed to Madison Square Garden to attend the Hall of Fame. Rae loved it, because it honored wrestling's past and loved the stories the Hall of Famer's would tell during their induction speeches. She had always wanted to go to Madison Square Garden too. She was ready for a great evening.

* * * *

The Hall of Fame went very smoothly, and it was a fun treat hearing the different stories the inductees shared with the audience. Rae laughed, cried and applauded the deserving talent through the night. When they went to exit inside the arena, they gathered in the back stage area just conversating with various Superstars and talent. After a few minutes Joe's other cousin, none other then The Rock, Dwayne Johnson, stopped to talk with them.

"How's it going?" Dwayne shook Joe's hand before hugging him.

"Great, excited about tomorrow."

"I know you are Uce. I remember my first one, nothing like it."

They continued on their conversation while Rae just sat there and listened. Dwayne was even more gorgeous in real life. Sexy was more like it. She was in love with him since his debut at Survivor Series 1996 in this very arena. It was something about these Samoans. They were so good looking it wasn't even fathomable how they got that way. Turning her attention to Dwayne, Rae knew he was incredibly charming even though he wasn't talking to her. After a few moments, he turned her way.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't get your name?" Dwayne extended his hand.

"I'm Rae." She replied sweetly, taking his hand in hers and gave it a light shake.

"Rae, that's a nice name." He said. "You're taking care of my cousin I see. He needs help."

She laughed with him. "Yea I'll say. But no, we're friends."

"Ooh, burn Uce!" He teased Joe, whose jaw became straight instantly at the blow. "I don't know about you..but hey, I'll see ya'll tomorrow."

"Yea, good luck!" She called out to him as he left. Looking up at Joe, she could tell he wasn't too pleased at how the conversation turned out.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes, my feet are killing me."

Taking her hand in his, the two of them set to retreat for the night. Once they got back into the room, Rae noticed she got a text from Johanna during the show. She kept her phone on silent and missed the message.

_Girl, are you SURE nothing is going on between you two? I saw the way ya'll interacted in the lobby. And holding hands. You can't bullshit me lol_

Rae blushed at the flashback of what happened earlier. She felt the sexual tension, and after the text she was convinced that others felt it too. Joe was nothing but trouble, and he was going to get her in serious deep water come hell or high water. After a few moments, Rae texted her back.

_I promise you nothing is; I'll tell you about it over breakfast._

Rae figured since Johanna heard about her, it was okay to tell her. Sheila and Anna were cool; but her and Johanna really hit it off. Johanna was the type Rae knew she could tell her about the crazy situation she was in. It looked like they were going to see each other more anyway once the weekend was over with.

Wait until she hears about their story.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you again for the reviews and follows! I hope you guys fall in love with this story as much as I did! _

_Today is my birthday, so I decided to give everyone a update. _

_I don't own anyone other then Rae and my idea for this story. Enjoy! benova13_

Family Affair  
Chapter 3

Just because Johanna was up for some gossip, she woke Rae up the next morning by calling the room. Joe wasn't too happy about it, but once she hung up the phone he was able to fall back asleep. Quickly brushing up, throwing on a jumpsuit and brushing her teeth, she met Johanna in the restaurant. And she wasted no time in asking Rae what was going on.

"Spill. I'm dying to hear what you have to say."

Rae sighed, she wasn't going to get a break. "Yea, it's confusing. Well we're friends..." She thought for a moment. "But lovers too. Was. Was. WAS." She said sternly.

"Friends with benefits?" She asked. Rae nodded in response. "Whaaaaat? Girl. I knew there was a reason he was talking about you and friends isn't the reason why." She started laughing.

"Yea, it's been like that since college. I don't know. We were really good friends, and one night we were at a party with friends and he usually walked me back to my dorm room. Well I invited him in because I had no intention of going to bed, and wanted his company. Pretty much I got more then what I bargained for."

"I'll say! So judging from what you said the other day, you wanted a relationship, after ya'll slept together feelings started to develop?

It was too early in the morning for Rae to go all in detail but she did anyway. "Yea, even when we dated other people we were still sleeping together. It was like we were our favorite drugs" Rae laughed at the thought. "Then when he met Makayla, we weren't sleeping together, which was okay. He fell in love with her and I was crushed."

Rae thought back to that time and it made her angry all over again. She never did like the girl, and she tried to tell Joe that there was something about her. He got pissed off at her and threw it in her face she was upset because they weren't sleeping together. It really hurt Rae's feelings. It had made her feel like she was a toy to him. Once things had cooled down, he had apologized to her, but it didn't help the way she felt.

"You didn't tell him how you felt?" Johanna inquired. "Oh wait, it was after that whole debacle."

"Yea, I picked the wrong time to tell him." Rae said sadly. "It was after she left. He was upset and needed someone to talk to. So we're having this heart to heart and I couldn't hold it anymore. I told him that I wanted to be with him. It was like something changed and he grew cold you know?" Rae looked away.

"He wasn't right after her..." Johanna mused. "He had always talked about you tho. Hell I thought you were his girlfriend until he said otherwise."

Rae then told her about the conflicting gestures, etc he would do.

"Yea I'd be tired of that too. You did the right thing. Move on. If he comes back around and changes his mind, hear what he has to say and go from there. It's obvious you have history. Hell I don't know about you, but I think everyone felt that tension last night between the two of you." Johanna giggled.

"Yea, sorry about that..." Rae said, blushing. "Trust me, he's already tried to hit it."

"Men absolutely kill me!" The two girls laughed at the statement.

It was Monday morning, and Rae woke up feeling exhausted. She was so exhausted she declined breakfast with the girls. Her body ached and her throat was sore from all the screaming she did last night.

WrestleMania turned out real well. Rae was very proud of Joe, he had did a amazing job with Seth and Dean in their debut WrestleMania. They won the match and looked good doing it. He had come a long way from training with his dad. She smiled at the thought, how he invited her over to watch him spar with Sika of the Wild Samoans. He'd school Joe every day but he would come back for more. She had sat next to his dad last night, and she knew he was proud of his son.

Joe was still asleep in the next bed, he was out late at the WrestleMania after party the hotel had hosted for the Superstars. Rae had decided to go to bed, as she didn't want to get caught up in the party atmosphere. She was glad she did, she would hurt worse then she already did. She didn't have to check out until in the morning, and she would be attending Raw tonight. Over dinner last night, she found out that Sheila, Anna and Johanna were sitting with her in the same suite box. That couldn't have worked out any better.

Rae got up and decided to go ahead and get ready for the day. After her shower, she slipped on a pair of jeans and a Shield t-shirt Joe picked up for her. Laying back down in bed, she started reading on her Kindle again for a little bit. Joe eventually got up, but like her just laid in bed.

"What you doin' doll?" He asked.

"Well Mr. Superstar, being a nerd." She responded holding up her Kindle.

"That you are." He laughed, and got up to sit next to her on her bed. "How did you think I did last night?"

"J, you all were great." Rae said with a smile. "I'm so proud of you." She kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you...I can't wait to get to watch the playback later." He flashed that goofy Samoan grin at her.

He got up and got ready for the day. He had some media stuff to do later that afternoon. It was a good thing they didn't see each other last night. Rae thought back to when they got back to the hotel last night. She didn't tell Joe that she had run into Dwayne last night, as he turned in early too. There was rumors that he was legitimately injured during his match with Cena. He didn't show it to her observation, but men like to front.

_"Rae!" He called out. "Did you enjoy the show?"_

_"I did thanks, you did good." She said._

_"Thank you. Listen, I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked last night. You're very attractive, and I know you and my Uce are friends, but I'd love to take you out sometime when my schedule clears."_

_Are you serious!? She thought to herself. "Um, yea sure. I'll probably never see you but okay."_

_"Lady, I make time for someone as pretty as you. Trust me." He winked at her and it was all it took._

_He wrote down his number for her, and she did the same for him. Rae couldn't believe it happened, but maybe soon she'd give him a call and see what the business was about. She had already wasted so much time with Joe, and this was a unbelievable opportunity. Rae knew Dwayne was incredibly busy, so she wasn't hoping for too much but a date wouldn't hurt._

_Later on that evening_

It had turned out Dwayne was injured for real and he had flew back to LA to get seen by his personal physician. Rae wasn't bothered by it, and just wanted to support Joe with the WrestleMania fallout. The two of them walked around a bit and just talked amongst the endless chaos and chatter that was going on backstage.

After a quick dinner, Rae and Joe went their separate ways. Rae eventually found the suite box that was booked for her and the girls. Two of the girls were already there. There were juices and soda stashed in the ice cooler and a variety of snacks laid out. It was going to be a long evening, and Rae knew she was going to stuff herself.

The show was alot of fun, and the crowd made it even more exciting. Rae couldn't get over this crazy crowd and their endless chants. By the end of the show, she herself was "da da da da" to the tune of Fandango's music. Damn them!

The girls waited until it cleared out a little before finding the security officer to take them backstage. It wasn't long at all, and the security officer was right there to greet them as they exited the suite box. As they entered the chatter continued on, and everyone was celebrating a great show. Rae said goodbye to the friends she made on this trip, glad that she met them. They exchanged phone numbers, and social media pages before splitting up and wishing each other well. She knew she'd see Johanna again come the family reunion in late August. Joe always asked her to go.

Speaking of him, she was having a hard time finding him. "Hey Johanna, did you see Joe?"

"Not yet doll.." She responded.

"He's towards the back Rae." Jey told her. "Just keep going straight."

She thanked him and was on her way. By the time she made it there, she didn't expect the sight before her. There he was, holding on to Layla like they were a _couple_. He held her hand, and was talking, laughing with her like he did with Rae. The sight made Rae fume inside.

Standing to the side, Rae continued to watch them. It was hard, but she knew that she needed to see it with her own eyes so she could correct him when he pulled his crap again with her. She bit her tongue with every touch he gave her; patting her on the butt, flirting with her by pinching her. Rae crossed her arms and pretended she wasn't even there.

The last straw came when the two of them kissed. After the passionate kiss, she overheard Layla say "I can't wait for our date Wednesday." The "Kill Bill" sirens went off in Rae's head, Joe had been bullshitting her. All the excuses he gave her. Rae was good enough for a fuck but that was it. She quickly deduced that Joe wanted to pay her bills because he felt guilty of what he was doing. This was the last time she was going down this road.

"This motherfucker right here." Rae growled under her breath. "I got something for your ass. We both can play this game."

Pulling out her cell phone, Rae dialed the number that she had received just 24 hours ago. After 3 rings, he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Dwayne, it's Rae." She said sweetly into the phone. "Listen, I'm sorry to hear that you're hurt, but I just wanted to let you know that when you feel better, I'll take you up on that date."


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own anything other then Rae._

Thank you so much for the continuous reviews, follows and favorites! It's about to get REAL good, you just wait.

Family Affair  
Chapter 4

It had been a month since WrestleMania weekend, and all was quiet. After the commotion and drama that had unfolded backstage during RAW, Rae just pretended that she didn't see what happened between Joe and Layla. But after she flew home back to the GA coast, she didn't try to chat with him. He'd send her a text, but she would never respond. She was still very angry that he tried to play with her. Hell he did play with her.

She and Dwayne kept in contact during this time, it had turned out he was about to start filming a new movie just outside of Hilton Head, which was about a hour to a hour and a half away from where she lived. He had said filming was going to take around 75 days. Plenty of time to get to know each other. He started that project in 2 weeks. They kept in touch via call, text and they even did a couple Skype sessions.

Dwayne was indeed very charming and a funny guy. Rae had a huge crush on him in high school, and never thought things would come to this. She wasn't expecting anything out of it, but it would be cool to tell her children and grandchildren one day she dated The Rock.

In the meantime it was business as usual for Rae. She returned to work and during her evaluation, she was promoted to Office Manager. That was very exciting and the pay raise was a nice addition. It meant longer hours and alot more responsibility for her. With Joe out of the picture, Rae was more then willing to take the task on. All the busy work kept her mind off him.

Speaking of work, after she got off, her and Dwayne were supposed to Skype later on that evening. A part of her was looking forward to it. Her plan was dinner, work out, Skype followed with bed.

When she finally did make it home, she was exhausted. She thought about cancelling it, but kept thinking about how pissed off Joe was going to be when he found out she moved on with his cousin. Besides, Dwayne had a way of relaxing her. She wasn't using him, but was taking advantage of a opportunity that was presented.

After her dinner and workout, Rae changed into a white wifebeater and a pair of pajama pants before turning on her laptop. Once she got settled on the couch and comfortable she logged in and dialed him.

"Hey honey! How was work?" He flashed that million dollar smile of his.

_Holy fuck he called me honey! _Was Rae's first thought. Taking a moment, she smiled back and responded.

"It was great, thank you. I'm exhausted but when you take on a new role, it takes getting used to."

The Skype session turned out really well, and they ended up talking about 2 hours. It was really interesting getting to know the juicy details of the Attitude Era, and his movie experience. Rae felt like this man was almost too good for her. Dwayne was a overachiever, but seemed to be humble about his good fortune. She also wondered why would he want someone like her. She was just living the simple life, and that's the way she had wanted it. She figured maybe it made him humble.

_

The date night was finally here, and Rae was very excited. Since it was a work holiday, she had the day off. She made the most of it, getting her hair done, nails, toes done and bought herself a new outfit to wear. Dwayne told her he had a good night planned for her, and she couldn't help but to think what the night was going to bring.

He arrived early that evening, and on time. Dwayne was dressed sharp, donning khaki pants and a crisp white button down shirt accentuating his caramel skin. He come bearing flowers for Rae, which she took and thanked him for. She put them in a empty vase on the counter from when Joe ordered her flowers on Valentine's Day. They headed out shortly after, he wouldn't tell Rae where they were going.

"You can't at least try to give me a hint to where you are heading?"

"No ma'am, I want it to be a surprise."

Rae started to wonder once they hit the Florida border what on Earth were they doing in Florida. It couldn't be too far, it was already going on 7 p.m. It was going to be a very long night it seemed like. Good thing she was off tomorrow. If they were going to Miami she was screwed. But she very much doubted that since it was so far away driving distance.

"Are we close?"

"Closer then you think love."

A half hour later, they arrived just outside of Jacksonville. Dwayne pulled off the Interstate and headed down some streets that Rae thought were a little ritzy. _You are with a rich man, duh._ She thought to herself. She wondered how the trophy wives stayed at home all the time while their husbands made the money. She would go nuts, socializing with a bunch of other trophy wives seemed torturous. Rae would rather watch paint dry.

They pulled up to this upscale restaurant, the atmosphere looked elegant and quaint. Dwayne parked the vehicle and opened the door for her. Extending his hand, Rae didn't hesitate to take it. They walked inside where he told the hostess he had a reservation for "somewhere quiet". After checking to see if it was ready, the hostess lead them past the dance floor in the middle of the restaurant and towards the back.

After they were seated, Rae took a look around the area. They were towards the deck, that looked over the ocean and you could see ships making their way for night rounds. There was a bar area on the deck, and many people were around and about socializing.

"Look at the menu honey." Rae jolted at the word. _I'm not gonna last long if he keeps this up..._

Like at the restaurant in New York, it was a very fancy menu. At least this place had a drink list. Taking the safe way, Rae decided on a steak followed with Sangria wine. It was all new to her, and she was feeling a little awkward about everything. Dwayne sensed it, and asked about it.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I am...this is all new."

He smiled at her embarrassment. "It's okay, first time for everything right?"

"I suppose you're right" Rae smiled. "If you're trying to impress me you overdid it."

"I can only hope." He flashed his smile at her once more. "So, I didn't want to ask you via phone or whatever, but in person. How did you meet my cousin?"

_Are you serious._ Rae thought. Taking a big sip of wine, she thought for a moment on what to say. That was the last thing she wanted to talk about this evening. Here she was doing a perfectly good job not even letting him cross her mind. Rae figured he didn't care about her friendship with Joe. However she was wrong. Just like with Johanna, they see through the friendship.

"College. Joe is a good buddy." Rae quickly said. "Great friends. Friend for life you know." Rae took a huge swig of her wine. She was going to need another one.

"That's good to hear. I couldn't believe you two weren't a couple. You guys looked like it."

_Oh no..._ "We get that all the time. You know this day and age you hang out with a guy and everyone assumes." She bit her tongue trying to not be rude. He brought her out of state to this grand place and she didn't want to be ungrateful.

"That's true! I'm surprised he didn't try to make a move. Something." He laughed.

Rae shrugged, desperately hoping to end the conversation. "Joe is Joe. Oh hey, look our salads are here."

Rae silently thanked God for the moment. She also ordered another glass of wine. It broke the conversation up quick and she could only pray they talked about something else. Better yet the main course would come first. She absolutely did not want to have this conversation with Dwayne. It would be hard enough if something worked out they would have to stomach each other when there was a get together or a WWE related event. Rae decided she was not going to tell him that they had a sexual relationship. It was none of his business.

And the conversation did change, with the main course soon following. It was indeed delicious, Rae couldn't believe how good the steak was. She could eat more of that any day. After dinner, they continued to chat, enjoying their downtime together. A little while later, Dwayne asked her to dance with him. Rae again thanked God it was just slow dancing.

As they began to slow dance, Rae let herself rest her head against Dwayne's chest, moving from side to side following his rhythm. This was very new for her. She was a terrible dancer, the type where she had to stand on her daddy's feet while he moved her around as a child. Even though it was new and awkward, Rae liked the feeling. Dwayne continued to sway side to side with her as the slow music seemed to never end.

"Thank you Dwayne. This is very nice."

"Anytime honey." He once again flashed that damn smile at her. "Come, walk to the beach with me."

With that, the two of them walked outside, where of course they were stopped due to fellow diners wanting Dwayne's autograph. It took a few minutes before they could even proceed off the deck. Rae shouldn't have been annoyed, but she wasn't used to this whole new environment. One good way of seeing it was the fact that he wanted to show her off in public.

The light was dim, but good enough to see where they were going as they walked the shore line. When they had reached the sand, Rae took off her heels and made sure the water ran over her feet. It was a good thing she was wearing a short dress. She didn't have to worry about ruining it.

"I had a very good time, thanks so much." She said. "This is very new for me. I don't mean to be standoffish if I am."

"Honey, its okay, I enjoyed myself as well!" He said, picking her up and spinning around. Rae screamed playfully, he literally swept her off her feet.

"Good to know!" She laughed, but it stopped short when he took her hand in his and laced his fingers around hers. Rae took a deep breath, hoping her palm didn't sweat because she was nervous.

The conversation was never dull, they could talk about various things to avoid being bored. The night was coming to a close, and for some reason Rae didn't want it to end. Maybe it was the Sangria she consumed that was talking. For the first time, she thought that maybe the idea of a relationship with Dwayne was legit. And it scared her.

"I'm getting sleepy and it's my bedtime" She said, looking up at him.

"Are you sure? I don't have to be anywhere."

"Yea, wine makes me sleepy too..." she replied. "It's been a long day, I really enjoyed this date Dwayne. Thank you so much."

"I know one thing that will make this date even better.." The two of them stopped and faced each other for a couple moments, taking in the night breeze and the scene around them.

"And that would be what..?" Rae had a feeling what was coming next.

She knew she was right as soon as Dwayne bent down towards her, his lips meeting hers.


	5. Chapter 5

_Endless thank you's for the support of Family Affair! I sincerely appreciate every review, follow and favorite. This is my baby._

We are now halfway through this story. The good stuff starts happening in this chapter...chapter 6 is my favorite (how about THAT for a tease! lol).

Enjoy! benova13

Family Affair  
Chapter 5

It had been over two months since her first date with Dwayne and Rae was still over the moon. He had kissed her at the end of the date, and once more when he dropped her off home. The teenager in her almost came out, but Rae held herself together just fine. Each kiss was sweet, tender and genuine. Rae couldn't think of a better first kiss. Or kisses.

Every other weekend, they went out on subsequent dates, each one was different in terms of places they went. Of course Dwayne always went above and beyond for their dates. He was definitely interested in her and when they would run into someone he worked with, Dwayne introduced her as his girlfriend.

_Girlfriend._ Rae felt really good hearing that. Soon it would get around, and then people would ask questions. Rae liked to keep her personal life quiet. It was yet another thing she wished that she would have taken more consideration in. But now they were pretty much established, Rae left the thought alone.

Rae was just getting to a late lunch break at work after a very busy morning. They had scored new clients, and she was busy getting all that set up. She was already exhausted and the 2nd part of the day was going to be even more busy. Once in the break room, she heated up her lunch and went to sit down when she noticed that she had several text messages from Johanna.

Rae hadn't heard from her since about a month after WrestleMania. She had been so busy, she hasn't kept up with them like she promised. A part of her wondered if Sheila found out for sure about expecting. Or what Anna was up to. She hated being a bad friend. Hell, she hadn't seen any of her other friends lately either. Rae made a mental note to check with them later on. Grabbing her phone, she went to read the texts.

_Girl. Where have you been? Have you heard the news? Joe was supposedly dating Layla!_

_Did you know? As soon as you get this text, get with me._

_Are you there? Girl I have more to tell you, just text me!_

Rae figured something went down judging how Johanna blew her phone up this morning. Always the one up for some stuff, Rae began to text her back.

_Yea, girl, I gotta tell you after RAW I saw him and Layla making out. So yea, I'm pretty much game to his bullshit and ain't talked to him. I sense something went down? You blew my phone up. lol_

Rae began to eat her lunch while she was wondering what the hell went down. She did notice Joe left her a couple voicemails over the past week, but she hadn't bothered to check them. Rae wasn't ready to deal with him just yet. But the gossip on the other hand, she'd take any day. Within minutes, Johanna texted her back.

_Whaaaaat! Wow, so you did know. That sucks you had to see that. Well it didn't last long. Jey told me Layla was cheating on Joe with Cody Rhodes. Supposedly they got caught in the act by Joe._

"Damnnnnn" was all Rae could say before texting Johanna back. Maybe she will give Joe a call later. Hopefully he wouldn't know of her situation right now.

_Damn girl, that sucks. Well thats what he gets when he play folks. What goes around comes around._

She couldn't help but smile to herself. She about would bet money Joe wanted to get back with her. Then again it could be something else. She was definitely going to be a busy bee on the phone tonight.

Work seemed to drag on the rest of the afternoon, but soon it was time to go home. Rae hopped in the car and met her best friend for dinner. That was something else she did during lunch, making plans with friends. Since her and Dwayne were a legit couple, it was time to start telling people close to her. Rae enjoyed catching up with her, and took her time with the dinner/visit.

She finally made it home and once she changed into lounge clothes, she pulled her phone out and checked her messages. After responding to some text messages, she then dialed her Voicemail. Within moments, she heard Joe's voice for the first time in months.

_"Rae...its me. I just wanted to say hey and see how you were doing...call me."_

Rae smiled at his voice, it made her feel better for some reason. But even through the pleasant tone she could sense something was up. Joe just didn't leave voicemails. Not unless it was important. Deleting the message, she listened to the next one.

_"Hey. I take it you're at work, or busy. I really want to talk to you Rae. I need your advice. So, please call me."_

That was from the other day according to the voicemail message. Rae deleted it then waited a minute before she was going to make the call. She knew they were in Texas this week but being it was Wednesday he would be back home in Jacksonville. He usually tried to make it home late Tuesday night after Smackdown, but sometimes it would be Wednesdays. Sighing, she dialed his number.

"Hello?" His deep baritone answered.

"J...hey..." Rae said.

"It's so good to hear your voice..."

Rae sighed. This was going to be harder then she thought.

"Good to hear from you too. So I listened to your voicemails. What's up?"

With little hesitation, he told her about the situation with Layla. Rae listened as he talked, hoping that out of this she would have some answers. He had told her that Layla approached him at the Mania afterparty and told him that she was interested in him. Figuring why not, the two of them hung out during the party and they ended up making out.

A part of Rae was fuming all over again at the scene she saw at RAW that night. It was typical of Joe to dive into something without thinking about it when it come to shady women. So it didn't surprise her when Joe told her things got heated and after they slept together that's when the relationship changed.

"I really liked her, she just reminded me so much of Kayla..."

Rae rolled her eyes at the statement. Of course she would have something to do with his terrible decision making. He knew how much Rae couldn't stand her and usually avoided talking about her. It just rehashed old feelings. In this case he asked for it.

"That don't surprise me." Came the smart remark.

"Don't start Rae."

"Okay you knew she was trouble and you got burned. You turned me down in a relationship but feel like Layla was the better option? Do you really have blinders on your eyes? I remember meeting her a few years ago J, she is very conceited. I told you I didn't like her."

Joe was silent for a few moments so Rae continued on.

"Look if they look like a hoe and act like a hoe, 99% of the time they are a hoe. I told you about my female intuition. I smell bullshit a mile away Joe. You wouldn't have had this problem if you chose someone better."

"Oh you mean you. Always talking about yourself. Maybe you just can't handle the fact that I can have any woman I want and it pisses you off. You're not happy for me unless it has something to do with you."

Rae was seeing red. "You sure didn't have a problem getting in my panties when I called now didn't you, or the times you brought your ass over to my house and shut it down. Or how I made your ass call my name out and made your toes curl. You're full of yourself. And that's why your ass got served with both Makayla and Layla. Even if they're a hoe, no one likes a bullshitter, and that's exactly what you did to me. So excuse the fuck out of me if I had a problem with what you did."

Rae hung up on him and threw her phone across the room, which come apart on impact. Immediately, she began to cry. When Joe was angry he knew the exact words to make her emotions unravel. Rae hated when he made her cry, because he knows he gets under her skin that way. If he was here right now, Rae would've slapped the dog shit out of him. She's done it before and had no problems doing it again.

Rae was still crying when she heard the doorbell ring. Gathering herself, she got up and dried her eyes before answering the door. To her shock, it was none other then Dwayne.

"Honey? Why are you crying?" He asked her, reaching to hug her.

Trying to think of something quick, Rae had to act fast. Sniffling, she finally responded.

"Oh. I had a bad day today. But you make it all better." She said, kissing him.

"I brought these for you.." He pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back to give her before kissing her back.

"Thanks so much. Good to see you..please, come in."

After they got seated, Dwayne knew she was still upset. He put his arms around her and held her as she calmed down. The TV was on mute from when she was on the phone with Joe. Rae took the remote and turned it on to something other then the Weather Channel.

Dwayne continued to hold her, stroking her hair as her breathing eased. His surprise made her feel better for the moment, but once she turned her phone back on, it was going to be more drama.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"It's just work." Rae answered. "Some days really get the best of you and today was one of them."

She hated lying to him, but the situation with Joe was something she wasn't ready to deal with when it come to Dwayne. They hadn't really talked about the future, and it was the final days of his film shoot. They extended the shoot by two weeks because of some bad weather they had recently. Rae was scared to bring the topic up, and that she would let him control the direction of this sporadic relationship. She knew she cared about him, but wasn't sure if she loved him. It was good to move on and try something new either way.

The two of them decided to put on a movie and cuddle together. Every once in awhile they would sneak in a kiss, each time the kiss would go longer and longer. Rae felt the tension build up, and knew that he did too. So the next time Dwayne kissed her, Rae tested the waters by sitting up and straddling his lap.

Dwayne rested his hands on her hips as Rae bent her head down to kiss him again. Slowly, she tasted him with her tongue, letting it dance around with his. Dwayne slid his hands under the loose shirt she wore, groaning at the feel of her soft skin.

"Are you sure?" he breathed.

"I think I am." She said, getting up. Dwayne got up with her, bending down to kiss her once more. Rae took his hand, and led him upstairs to her bedroom.

"I don't know what our future holds...but right now with the way I feel, I want to give you something to remember." Rae said to him.

With that, she stripped off her gym pants and the shirt to reveal a lacy black bra and panty set. Dwayne threw his shirt off and grabbed her by the hips, pressing his body up against hers. They continued kissing, letting their hands roam against bare skin until Dwayne unfastened her bra. She let the bra drop to the floor and stepped back to let him take in the topless view.

"Beautiful..."

Dwayne gently laid her down on the bed following suit. He settled on top of her continuing the makeout from the living room. His mouth traveled down her neck, placing tender kisses along the supple flesh. He found his way to her breasts, letting his lips latch on to one hardended nipple as his hand played with the other one. Rae cried out with pleasure, instantly wrapping her hands around his bald head in response. He switched breasts, giving ample attention as he did the other one. Rae's body lifted off the bed as she enjoyed the sweet torture he was giving.

Dwayne then placed tender kisses along her stomach down to the waistline of her panties, which he swiftly removed. Now she was fully exposed to him, it was his turn now. Rae sat up and undid the button of his jeans, before unzipping and pushing it down to the floor. Dwayne laid her back down and continued what he was previously doing. He turned his attention to the apex of her thighs, and lowered his head down to torture her some more.

Rae gasped at the initial feeling of his tongue licking along her, followed with long drawn out moans inciting her pleasure. Dwayne delved in deeper taking in the sweet taste of her arousal. Rae once again wrapped her hands around the back of his head, guiding him as she continued to moan in response. He then placed a finger inside her, moving slowly to continue the torture he inflicted on her. It wasn't long after that she reached her climax.

"Fuck!" She screamed at the surprise orgasm, moaning even louder and her body began to shake from the experience. Rae threw her head back onto the pillow trying to catch her breath. Dwayne crawled back up to her and kissed her, tasting her own desire. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her on the cheek then the soft skin of her neck. Rae sat up and grabbed a hold of his boxers to remove them.

"I'm ready when you are..." He said, aiding her in the removal of the last piece of clothing.

"Let me please you..." She said. Grabbing onto him, she began to stroke him slowly, using her fingers to tease him.

"You had a bad day. I want to please you..." He laid her back down and settled between her thighs, taking his time to stroke her once more before entering her.

Rae gasped at the sharp penetration, quickly remembering it had been quite some time since she had sex. Dwayne took his time as he moved slowly, picking up the pace once Rae wrapped her legs around his waist. The two of them kept up a steady rhythm, sounds of sex filling the air. Rae was already close, as she had her first orgasm moments earlier. Dwayne could sense it and changed position, unwrapping her legs from around him and holding them up by her ankles. He continued the steady thrust once more much to her satisfaction. Sweat began to form on his face as her worked her, knowing it wouldn't be long.

Rae placed her hand along his abs, letting her fingernails slightly scrape against his caramel skin. Her hand fell down to her upper thigh, which she brought up to her now screaming womanhood. Rae aided him slightly, taking her fingers and began to rub herself in quick strokes, hoping to acheive a 2nd orgasm. The plan worked, as she began to moan and writhe under him as her orgasm reached its peak once more. Dwayne's thrust became harder and faster and he reached his, letting himself lie on top of her once it was over.

The two of them laid there, bathing in the afterglow of the lovemaking they just had. Rae was exhausted even more now, and began to fall asleep shortly afterwards. She was in and out for a little while before giving in to the night. Little did she know things were about to get real complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

_Again, thank you for the continuous support of FA! I appreciate every single review, follow and favorite! I couldn't wait any longer, I was DYING to post this chapter. This is the game changer. You'll see why this is my favorite chapter._

I own no one but Rae and my idea for this story. I don't know anyone either. ENJOY! benova13

Family Affair  
Chapter 6

The next morning came early, as Rae stirred out of her sleep due to Dwayne waking up. He had to get ready for the long day ahead at his shoot. He didn't intend to stay the night, but after they slept together, he decided to stay. After the quick nap, the two of them made love again before sleeping for good.

"I'll see you before the family reunion in 3 weeks." He said, kissing her goodbye. After the shoot ends, he had to head back to LA. The reunion was in Miami, and the two planned on making a short getaway in Atlanta before flying down there together. Rae had extra time off coming up and put in the days already.

After he left, Rae laid in bed thinking about the events of last night. They consummated the relationship and now it was time to tell Joe that she was with Dwayne. It was going to be really hard to tell him, Rae knew this day was going to come sooner or later. She had played in her mind over and over how to tell him and what she should say. She had yet to tell Johanna too. It wouldn't be so bad though if she didn't have a history with Joe.

Waking up from a quick snooze, Rae began her day with her usual shower and letting Ebony out. After Ebony did her thing, Rae got her mail and went inside to retrieve her phone which was still layin in 2 pieces on the floor. The battery flew out when the phone landed on the floor, so it had been off all night. Rae put the phone back together and turned it on. While it was loading up, she went to get ready for her day.

Rae decided on light makeup today, as she was still exhausted from the busy day and night the day before. She also had a half day today, which couldn't have come at a better time. Rae certainly needed it. To pep herself up, she put in some dance tunes so she could bounce around and get some much needed energy.

She come back into the kitchen and looked at her phone. Sure enough she had a voicemail and a couple text messages. One was from Joe, and the other was from Johanna. Sighing, she read Johanna's text.

_I can't wait to see you in MIA! That is if you're still going. Have you talked to Joe?_

Rae shook her head. She couldn't wait to tell Johanna what had been going down since they last talked to each other. Some days she felt like she lived in a soap opera.

_I'll be there...we did talk but it didn't go well. This will be a very interesting weekend. Can't wait to chat with you._

Sighing once more, she opened Joe's text.

_Stop acting like a child. When you grow up, call me._

Rae proceeded to roll her eyes and didn't respond. _Guess I'll never grow up_ she thought with a smirk on her face. She didn't even bother to check her voicemail, because she knew it was Joe with a similar message. She didn't have time for his crap, and as far as the reunion went, they'll see who the child is when she shows up on Dwayne's arm.

_A week and a half later_

"I miss you already Dwayne. You being nearby had me spoiled." She laughed into the phone.

"I miss you too honey," He said.

He had called her as soon as she left work, and been chatting as she drove home. She had just walked into the door, and let her dog out as she put her purse up and took out something for dinner. Rae kicked her heels off and changed quickly into a wifebeater and a pair of denim short shorts. She let the dog back in and kicked back on the couch as they continued to chat. It lasted well into a hour.

"I may be able to see you soon, I just have to see what's going on." He said to her.

"Oh, that'll be great. If not, I'll find something to keep me busy I'm sure." She giggled.

"I'll let you know, but hey I gotta go, see you soon."

Just then, she heard a knock at the door. Ebony started barking loudly at the door. After a minute, the doorbell started ringing. Getting up, she rushed to the door so Ebony could be quiet. She immediately thought Dwayne was surprising her. Fixing her hair right quick, she opened the door.

"Dwayne, you're always full of surpri..."

"Well hey, good to see you. Who the fuck is Dwayne?" Joe smarted off.

"Why are you here?" She reluctantly let him inside.

"Well you didn't answer my text and obviously didn't listen to my voicemail. I said I was coming to see you today whether you liked it or not."

Rae groaned at the realization. She had forgotten about the voicemail that was still on her phone. Good thing Dwayne wasn't here. Typical Joe, pulls something out of left field on her.

"Are you going to tell me who Dwayne is." He pressed on.

"Why does it matter?" She shot back.

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"And why are you here? To fucking aggravate me?"

"Answer the question."

Rae was getting very aggravated with Joe. His glare pierced right through her. He wasn't gonna take this well; she already knew. Rae decided she was going to change the subject. She wasn't yet ready to break the news.

"You tell me why you're here and maybe I'll answer your fucking question."

"Goddamn it Rae!"

"Guess you don't wanna know that bad..." She mused. Inside, she was squealing at the fact she was pissing him off.

"We need to talk about the reunion. Jey said you were going."

Rae smiled at him. "Of course. Johanna asked me the other day. Joe I get along with them too, and whether you realize it or not, I'm like family. I've come to know you and your twin cousins over time. Then Johanna and I got close. And besides, your dad and uncle love me."

"We need to smooth things over before the reunion. I don't want a mess."

"Whoo you should've thought about that before you went off, Boss."

Joe growled at the response. "Why are you being like this?"

"I'm looking at him now."

Joe's jaw locked, as if he was trying to control his anger. From his reactions, it wasn't going well. It had been days since they argued and neither one was going to back down.

'Well I answered your question. Now answer mine. Who the fuck is Dwayne?"

Rae stared at him and pondered for a moment. She was enjoying making him angry. That's what he gets for being the way he is over the years. In a way it was like revenge for Rae. As much as Joe put her through it was time he got a taste of his own medicine.

"Dwayne...is my boyfriend." She said. "You'll see him at the reunion."

"I will huh?" Joe huffed at the response.

"See not a big deal at all." Rae mused once more. "Unless there's something telling me you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." He said quickly. "That's good, I guess.. I hope he treats you right."

"So says your politically correct demeanor."

The two bickered for quite some time. They sparred back and forth finally meeting a happy medium to talk about what had been going on for quite sometime. He wanted to fix what was wrong between them. There had been way too much arguing going on. And that meant having to bring the old stuff up. However the peace talk didn't last long, as Joe brought up Layla and Makayla again.

"You know how I feel Joe..." Rae warned. "I didn't fucking like them."

"Rae you know I loved Kayla..." He started. "Layla just brought something back for me that just reminded me of her. What I missed the most."

Rae bit her tongue to keep from saying something smart. If the reunion was going to go smooth she had to keep quiet. Joe continued on.

"When Kayla left I was just so devestated, and I didn't want to put you through that. That's why I turned down the idea of us being in a relationship. I didn't want you to suffer. It was nothing against you."

Rae looked at him like he had 5 heads. _He didn't want her to suffer the aftermath of Makayla_ She thought. That's all he had to say and she would have understood. But no, he had to give another excuse, just like he always does.

"Suffer through what." Rae said. "I get that you didn't want to jump back in a relationship so fast. But I felt like I could give you what she couldn't and more. The fact you turned it down hurt my feelings. Matter of fact when you blew up at me over her hurt me, and you made me feel like I'm a toy to you."

"I didn't want you to pay for what she did to me, Rae. I care about you and you know that. And you're not a toy. You're not, I promise you..."

Rae's phone began to ring, and it was the wrong call at the wrong time. She got up to retrieve the phone and saw that it was Dwayne. Hitting the ignore button, she brought the phone to the table and set it down to continue the conversation. Just as she was about to start talking, it rang again. This time Joe saw it. The two remained silent as the phone rang, knowing that Rae's secret was exposed. She closed her eyes to prepare what was to come. Joe spoke up.

"Wow, you're really out to get me aren't you?"

"Joe..."

"NO. You think just because of our history, you can play around as you please and just really throw it in my face. My cousin! You sit there and told me to my fucking face 'I wanna move on, because I want a relationship, you can't give me what I need'. I respected your decision and you turn around and you're with my fucking cousin!"

Tears began to fall down her face and she began to cry. "I'm not out to get you I swear! It's not like that!"

"The hell you say!" He pounded his fist against the table. "I can't believe you. I should've known you would do this. Used to talk about how hot he was. I don't put it past you to take advantage of anything."

"It wasn't like that!" Rae raised her voice and was still crying. "He approached me in the lobby after WrestleMania and asked me for my number!"

"Oh, that's fucking convenient! So it's been going on awhile. You amaze me."

Rae continued to sob while he went off on her. This was why she didn't want to tell him. He would overreact, and make her feel bad. She wanted to do it at the reunion, because then he wouldn't show out like this. His mother raised him better then that, and he would have to cross his T's and dot his I's. Rae sobbed for a few minutes before she spoke up. He stared at her as she tried to gather herself.

"He asked me for my number and we exchanged numbers. I didn't think anything would come out of it. I'm pretty rational. Well I felt like I didn't have anything to lose and didn't think it would go anywhere because we live in 2 separate..."

"Anything to LOSE? Are you fucking serious!?"

"Oh my God you're overreacting! Just shut the fuck up!"

"Just fucking talk. Maybe I'll listen."

Joe walked into the living room and sat down on her couch. Rae had a headache from all the crying she did within the last few minutes. She took a few deep breaths before continuing what she was saying before she was rudely interrupted. She continued to cry during her explaination.

"We live 2 separate lives...I didn't think a date would... hurt anything. So he was filming close... by and we went on... a date and we decided to see each other again. Of course... filming lasts so long and we never... talked about the future... like that. I think... we were gonna decide that before... the reunion so we... knew what to... do."

"So you're using him?"

"Oh my God NO!" Rae stood up and went to him. "Why do you assume shit? You always think that when I do something its to hurt you. Guess what Leati Anoa'i, the world don't revolve around you. Makayla must have really fucked you up."

"Don't. Talk about her." Joe then got up and faced her. "You have no idea what happened."

"Oh?" She questioned. "Okay, before ya'll even dated, she screwed all your dorm buddies before she even gave you the chance to be with her. Then she bled you dry with what little you made at the time and as soon as the semester ended... oh guess what she's with that star player you couldn't stand and hauled ass with as little as no explaination. Not to mention lying about being pregnant with your baby. Yea I have alot to say about her."

"She needed my help Rae! Her dad kicked her out of the house and was living on the street. I guess that makes me the bad guy? She was putting herself through school, and it wasn't like I was her knight in shining armor right away. I didn't even know until like 3 months into the relationship the struggle she was going through. She may have bled me dry, but at least I kept her off the street before something happened to her. Which you would have no idea, because you're a spoiled brat that developed a shopping addiction!"

_POW_! Rae slapped him across the face before she could even stop herself. The force behind it hurt her hand, but it took Joe by surprise. He couldn't say anything.

"Do you fucking listen to yourself, you're a idiot!" She shouted at him. "She needed my help ya ya ya ya ya, fine but it wasn't okay to use you. But hey, you got some pussy out of it while it lasted so it makes everything that happened irrelevant. That's the point you're missing and you're too stupid to figure it out on your own!"

Rae walked towards the front door to open it to escort him out. This was getting out of hand, and she didn't need this drama. Now, she just wanted to go to bed and let this day end. It turned out bad and it was going to get worse and fast.

"I want you to leave." Rae held the door open.

"I'm not leaving." His tone was stern and he meant it.

"I said I want you to leave." Her voice raised with every word.

Joe come up to the door and overpowered her to slam it shut. It made Rae a little nervous but she wasn't going to let Joe run her in her own home. He had never hit her, and she didn't think he would. But as angry as he was right now, he might lose it. And that freightened her. Rae walked past him and into the kitchen. If he was going to be stubborn, she didn't want to see or talk to him anymore.

Looking straight ahead, Rae began to cut her veggies to go with dinner later regardless if it was tonight or tomorrow. Anything to avoid him right now. She threw them into a plastic container and into the fridge. Washing her hands, she then began making sweet tea, turning on the tea kettle for the water to boil.

Rae could feel Joe look at her and watching her every move. Maybe they needed to be quiet for a little bit before they could act like normal people. Then again they didn't have the normal relationship. She was still fuming, and it wasn't going away anytime soon. She hated that she loved him.

_Loved him._ There went that thought again. Rae didn't get it. Why does she let him treat her like this if she loves him. And then she's with Dwayne. While they were just 3 months into the relationship, Rae did care about Dwayne. It was too early to determine that she loved him.

She began brewing the tea and headed up to her room to avoid Joe. Grabbing her phone, she trailed up the stairs. She wanted to be left alone.

"Oh, call him and tell him what I said." He smarted off.

"For your information, he doesn't know about us." She shot back. "It's none of his business, and at least I'm adult about it to not blast you and your asshole attitude. And now if you excuse me, I'm going to call my boyfriend back and return to normalcy."

Joe scoffed at her words. "Normalcy."

"Yea, normalcy. As in a relationship, when two people care about each other, they don't put each other down and work through stuff. Call each other to keep communication flowing. Having sex. Etc."

Rae headed up the staircase but before she could make it to her room, she head Joe trail behind her. Shaking her head, she knew this wasn't going to go smooth either. He was hard headed, she should've known it was coming.

"But I do care about you..." He said. "Does that even matter?"

"When you say one thing and do another, I don't know. Why don't you spell it out for me?" She retorted. After a awkward silence, she spoke again.

"You know, I was in love with you. That's why I put up with you and your crap for so long. That's my story." She went to shut the door.

Joe stopped it from closing and entered into the bedroom. Pinning her up against the wall, he cupped her face with his hands and planted his lips on to hers. Seeing she was resisting, he let his hands travel to her bottom, where he lifted her up.

"Oh.." She knew that he remembered she usually makes a sound when he picked her up. That gave him the opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth, knowing she would have to return the kiss.

Rae felt her body working against her, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The kiss went deeper, the both of them moaning in response. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to use his hands to travel her body. He moved his hands up her thighs, traveling under her wifebeater and up her soft skin. His hands found her breasts, immediately cupping them and massaged them slowly. Rae moaned softly as he continued his motion, feeling her nipples harden from the contact.

Joe plucked them through the fabric, making her yelp. Rae broke their kiss to remove her wifebeater. Taking her hands, she cupped his face and kissed him again. She kissed the side of his face where she slapped him a few minutes earlier. She then placed her lips upon his neck, sucking on his skin gently and running her tongue over his adam's apple. Joe groaned in response, and squeezed her breasts a little harder. She responded by nipping at his skin with her teeth.

"Joe..."

"Shhh..." He kissed her softly. "Don't say a word sweetheart..."

He pulled back the fabric of her bra, revealing her breasts to him. He latched onto one of her nipples, sucking with a little force before nipping softly at it. Rae moaned in response, throwing her head back and tugged on his long locks. After repeating his movements with her other nipple, he kissed and nipped at her neck before kissing her again.

"He can't touch you like this can he..." He whispered in her ear. He plucked her nipples once more. Rae whimpered at his touch, feeling completely helpless. Joe was seducing her and it was working.

"Oh..." Was all she could say.

He put her down and turned her around so she was facing against the wall. His hands traveled from her breasts, down her stomach, to the waistband of her shorts. He unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them down to the floor. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her against him where she could feel his member raging underneath his pants. Rae groaned at this, keeping her hands braced on the wall in front of her.

"I'm very angry at you right now, but this is what you do to me." He growled in her ear. He pressed it against her once more. Joe then slipped his fingers under the waistband of her panties and began to stroke her gently. Rae continued to moan under his touch. He was definitely winning this seduction game.

"You're wet for me, aren't you?" He teased. Rae whimpered in response.

"Now be a good girl and show me what good girls do."

Rae turned around to face him. Removing his shirt, she then removed the rest of his clothing before taking her turn. Reaching for him, she pulled him down in a kiss, letting her free hand travel to his hardness. She wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke slowly as she kissed him. Once she broke the kiss, she grabbed his hand and led him to her bed. Sitting, down, Rae guided him in front of her and replace her other hand with her mouth.

"Oh shit!" He groaned as Rae worked slow and smooth. She let her free hand roam around him, stroking his skin as she stroked him. Joe worked her hair in his hands, groaning at the sensation she was giving him. Rae began to work faster, letting her moans vibrate along him. Before she could finish, he stopped her. He pulled her up gently, bringing her up to his waiting lips. The two of them kissed deeply once more.

"Take your panties off.." He ordered.

Rae did as she was told, lost all awareness of what she was doing. Joe pulled her to him, kissing her and caressing her breasts once more before turning her around and ordering her onto the bed. Rae crawled onto the bed and waited for him to join her.

"You remember that position I like?" He asked, coming beside her. When she nodded, he smiled at her.

"Good. Now get in that position. I'm going to make you remember why you can't forget about me." He whispered in her ear following by nipping at it with his teeth.

Rae got on her knees and held onto the headboard, angling her body for his penetration. Joe crawled up behind her, placing his hands on her breasts once more and leaning over to kiss her. His hands moved away from there and down to her bottom. He entered her and began to move at a steady pace. Rae's body was past ready; she didn't even mind taking her time. She matched his rhythm no problem, and squeezed her eyes shut to forget about what she was doing.

After several strokes, Joe then pulled out and flipped her over, and brought her up to straddle his lap. The two kissed as she sat down onto him and began to move. Rae placed her hands on his shoulders, riding him as hard as she could. She set her forehead against his and rocked faster, signaling her orgasm. It hit Rae fiercely, as she screamed his name and lost control.

He flipped her over again and began to thrust quickly, wasting no time in getting his. He growled as he emptied himself inside her, his last thrusts slow and hard. After a moment, he released her legs and pulled out before he laid in the bed beside her. Not missing a beat, she began to entwine her fingers in his long black locks. Rae couldn't believe what she just done. She had cheated on Dwayne and surprise, surprise it was with Joe. Just like with her boyfriends before, she gave in to Joe's advances. She just hoped she could keep the tryst quiet. Right then she made her decision to break up with Dwayne after the reunion. Rae hoped that he would never find out about this. It worked in the past with the other boyfriends.

"I hope that gave you something to think about, " Joe said, kissing her before getting up. "I'll see you in 2 weeks."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you once more for the reviews, follows and favorites!_

_I own no one but Rae and my idea for this story. I don't know anyone. I could only wish I was in this family LOL. Enjoy! benova13_

Family Affair  
Chapter 7

It was two days before the reunion, and Rae was a mess. Since her unexpected tryst with Joe, she felt guilty about everything. She locked herself away and didn't talk much to anyone. She kept her distance from Dwayne too. But now, as she was flying to Atlanta she had to make do and get through what was sure to be a long weekend. She was hoping Johanna would be able to help her get through it.

Rae continuously asked herself why she kept going back to Joe, no matter who she was with. It happened every single time. She was very unsure of where her relationship with Dwayne was going to go, but after Monday she didn't have to worry about that anymore. Rae felt the relationship was a little safe anyway, but Dwayne was a huge public figure. Of course, there were boundaries. She didn't even expect things would even go this far. He was a good boyfriend and a great lover. Rae hated herself for what she did. Hopefully it would only be her that would have to live with it. Dwayne didn't deserve her after she opened her legs for Joe, someone who she was in love with. His cousin of all people.

Then she had her questions about Joe. She pretty much told him she loved him, then they ended up having sex. What was that all about? They didn't even talk about what happened, he just said he would see her this weekend. Rae was so confused. At least when she breaks up with Dwayne, it's not like she was going straight to Joe to claim her love for him again. He had called and texted her a couple times over the last week or so. Rae ignored those too. She just wanted to get through the weekend. It was too late to turn back now.

The small plane landed, and after a few minutes, she and other passengers were able to exit and enter into Hartsfield-Jackson. Once Rae grabbed her luggage, she found the hotel shuttle driver and headed towards the hotel where Dwayne was already there and waited on her.

"Honey!" He kissed her followed with a big hug. She returned his kiss, feeling her heart drop as she did so. He looked really good tonight with the beard and moustache he grew. It just made him sexier.

"Hey, so good to see you." Rae cupped his cheek with her hand for a moment before setting her things down.

The couple headed out to dinner soon after, somewhere in downtown Atlanta. The ride in the Hummer was rather quiet. Rae really didn't know what to say. It wouldn't be long before Dwayne asked her what was going on. She continued to move her fingers around in his grip and leaned against him.

"Are you tired, love?" He whispered, kissing her on top of her forehead.

"Yea, work then this flight takes alot out of you..." Rae rambled.

"How would you feel if I wanted you to come to LA and live with me?" He asked.

This was a change in direction. Rae knew it was coming, but she was hoping the conversation would never happen. By Monday morning, she was going to be a single woman again. Talk about bad timing. It was making her head hurt. It was already bad enough she was going to break his heart Sunday night. The unexpected question now confirmed he had thought about having a future with her. Rae wanted to scream but had to keep calm. She really messed everything up.

"I don't know Dwayne. I like where I am now...that will take some time to think about it." She said sadly. "That's quite alot to ask."

"I know its alot...and take all the time you need." He cupped her cheek and looked at her for quite some time. He seemed like the perfect boyfriend.

This was going to be a long weekend...

_Friday Night_

Rae and Dwayne just touched down at the airport in Miami, the flight was rather quick. It was Friday night, and the family was gathering at a local restaurant as part of the reunion festivities. Rae was very nervous. This will be the announcement that they were an official couple. Now, she wished she never came. There will be alot of questions, and if Joe was here, it will make it worse.

There was no time to come up with a plan, as they headed straight to dinner. The chauffeur took their luggage to the hotel per Dwayne's request. Rae knew deep down she was screwed. She just hoped she could get through the night and find a plan to not go to the reunion tomorrow.

They arrived at the restaurant shortly after and headed inside. They made their way towards the back, where the family was gathered. Everyone greeted one another, and of course as soon as two and two were put together, Dwayne made the announcement Rae dreaded.

"This is my girlfriend Uce!" Dwayne said to the man known as Rikishi.

"Oh, we know Rae very well." He smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Nice to see you darling."

"You too." Rae forced a smile. This was very awkward.

"Ohh, okay. I had no idea." He cut her a look. Rae mouthed "Sorry" at him, blushing.

She took a look around, trying to see if she could spot Joe. She saw his brother and sister, but he wasn't around. It would be a miracle if he somehow didn't make it until late tonight. That way she didn't have to see him. At least it would make the situation a little better.

All of a sudden, Rae felt a strong grip around her wrist, being pulled towards the exit of the back dining room. Looking up, she saw long black hair, and thought it was Joe. Rae swallowed hard, bracing herself for what was coming. Once they made it outside, they stopped in their tracks. To her relief when he turned around it was Jey Uso.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jey asked her.

"Nice to see you too, what's your problem?"

"Dad said you and Dwayne are dating. Is this true?"

Rae looked down and frowned. She nodded.

"Joe is going to nut the fuck up."

"He already knows, I'll spare the details."

"Rae, I know your history. Did you not think of what problems this is going to cause?"

"My history? Joe and I are none of your business." Rae got defensive.

"It's my business when Joe comes to me about the problems you two have."

Rae fumed. "Well glad you know, it's been a real rollercoaster ride. It takes two."

"It wasn't just him that tells me about the problems.." Rae thought for a moment wondering who he was referring to.

_Johanna!_

"Johanna..." She realized, "Dwayne approached me after Mania and asked me for my number. I figured a date wouldn't hurt and it become something more. End of story. I was planning on telling Johanna when I see her."

"You done created a mess. This whole thing is awkward."

"I have no problem leaving, if that's what you're asking."

"I'm not, but Rae, they're already talking."

"Let them." A defiant Rae stated.

"Look, I care about my family and I know you do too. But Rae, you tend not to think. I think that's why you and Uce clash so much. He don't think and you don't either."

"Look Jey, I know this wasn't going to be a walk in the park for me. Dwayne has treated me very well. I care about him and I care about Joe. I wanted to move on and it happened to be within the family."

"Like a family affair." He said. "I care about you doll, and I hope whatever comes out of all of this, you're happy. And they're happy." He hugged her. "I'll tell Johanna you're here."

"Thanks..."

Rae continued to stay outside, sitting on the bench that was located by the door. The cool night breeze whipped through her hair and felt good against her skin. This was exactly what she needed right now. Fresh air. She felt like she was suffocating in the restaurant, and wouldn't have a problem staying outside all night if that was the case. Moments later, the sound of the door opening startled her. It was Joe, and he come to sit down beside her.

Rae wriggled her fingers, trying not to say anything. Her night just got worse.

"I'm glad to see you here.." Joe placed a large hand upon her thigh. "Are you okay? You wouldn't return my calls."

Rae sighed in response. She looked up at him, and secretly longed for him. He had his long locks pulled back into a ponytail, exposing his facial features. He had trimmed his facial hair up, it lightly framed his face. And then he smelled good. The memory of that day come flashing back to Rae immediately. It was the same cologne he wore. She wished she hadn't gave in and slept with him. All the feelings had come back, and it just made everything complicated. Rae rubbed her temples.

"Joe, I'm not okay. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get through the weeken..."

"Rae!" Johanna rushed to her and the two of them hugged. "Oh my God! You look great!"

"You do too Johanna! So glad to see you." Taking off, Rae and Johanna headed back into the restaurant. Johanna couldn't come at a better time.

A couple hours later, dinner was done, but the family was all still visiting. It seemed like the longest dinner to Rae, who sat beside Dwayne and in front of Joe. It took all she had to force the food down her mouth and love it. It didn't help Johanna kept giving her looks when she and Dwayne would talk to each other. Joe was giving her looks too. If Rae could have become Alex Mack and melt in a puddle of liquid, she would.

She had told Johanna when dinner was done, she needed to talk to her. That time had come, Johanna signaled to her across the room she was going for a smoke break. Nodding, Rae found her cue. Finding Dwayne, she come up to him and placed her hand at the small of his back.

"Dwayne, I'm stepping out with Johanna. She may want to go back to the hotel."

"Okay, be careful." Dwayne kissed Rae goodbye. It lasted a little too long, and she knew why. Joe was in the group and watched them with a scowl on his face. She noticed Joe had been eyeing her since he come back in from outside and right then was no exception either. Her black dress clung to her curvy body, with a silver belt accenting her waist. Her dress exposed a little cleavage, but just enough to take notice. She figured Dwayne thought the same thing. Earlier on when she was getting dressed in Atlanta, she wondered if she was dressing for Dwayne, or for Joe.

Smiling at Dwayne, she turned to look at Joe with a longness in her eyes before heading outside. It still felt really good out, and thank God no one else was outside. Johanna had just started to puff on her cigarette.

"Girl when did you start smoking?" Rae asked her.

"Since high school. I quit a year ago, but hell I couldn't do it. I had to go back." Johanna laughed.

Rae began to tell her all what had been going on since the last time they talked.

"Yea, so Dwayne and I are a thing..." She said.

"Fuckin a girl, you get around!" Johanna joked. "So how did THAT go down."

"You wanna walk to the hotel? It's quite a story and I need to tell someone."

"Fuck yea, I'm ready."

Rae had told her about the Hall of Fame meeting to the point of tonight. It lasted the whole walk, and Johanna was shocked at the turn of events that had been going on. During the conversation, Johanna offered Rae a cigarette and since she was stressed out, she took it. The only reason why was because it was menthol. It will calm her nerves.

"So let me get this straight, Joe seduced you!? He must've shut it down girl, because you're feeling like this."

"Yes, he showed up and we started arguing. We would find a happy medium and we argue again." Rae took a long puff of the cigarette. "The shit hit the fan when my phone rang and he saw the picture of Dwayne. Girl. He blew the fuck up."

"Whaaaat! That sounds like a jealous ex."

"Exactly! Anyways I tried to make him leave and he wouldn't. So I was like fine, I did some stuff and he's sitting there like a dumbass looking at me. Then I made the comment I'm calling my boyfriend back and going back to normalcy and we got into it a little more. So during that I told him that the reason why I put up with him and his crap was because I loved him and boom, it happened."

"Girl! That pretty much says he loves you. To me, it does. If he reacted like that after that confession, yea it's safe to say that. Joe loves you."

"You think so?" Rae looked towards her. Taking the last drag of the cigarette, she dropped it to the ground and smashed it out with her foot before throwing it in the trash.

"I know so. Men have their ways of saying 'I love you'. I found out through Jey that he really has feelings for you. He'd say 'I wished they just get together already.'"

The two women walked into the hotel and headed towards Johanna's room. Rae had no idea if Dwayne had already checked in prior or if the reservation was still there. So until he made it back, it was girl time with Johanna. Rae really needed this time. Entering the room, the two of them kicked their heels off in unison. Johanna began removing her clothes, as the dress was tight fitting.

"I'm sorry, I gotta get out of this."

"It's okay. I can't wait to get in my room. I don't even know where it is." Rae laughed.

"Here, you can borrow these." Johanna threw a pajama set at her. It was a cute pink ruffle tank with black and pink bottoms.

"Thanks," Rae was right behind her throwing clothes off.

Once they got settled, the two of them sat down on the bed and talked about Joe some more. Johanna was messing with Rae's hair, being the hairdresser she was. She said Rae needed a trim, and proceeded to do that, dragging her to the bathroom. Never the one to be unprepared, Johanna never turned down opportunity to do hair. She had her hair utensils with her. After she trimmed Rae's hair she french braided the long brown locks.

"I just want to make it through this weekend, and then I'm breaking up with Dwayne. I can't continue the relationship knowing I slept with Joe. I feel like a whore."

"You're not a whore." Johanna insisted. "Joe knows your weaknesses. Which he is an ass for doing that. But now that all of your feelings for him are out in the open, are you going to see about getting with Joe?" Johanna asked, as she finished braiding her hair.

Rae sighed. "I don't know. It's just so damn complicated. I just need to take a breather and find out what I really want. I know I love J. But does that mean I want to really act on that and make it real. We haven't talked about it...I keep avoiding the conversation. I'm not ready to talk about this with J. It's so many questions, alot of things unanswered."

"Eventually you will, and see what goes from there." Johanna said. "It won't happen overnight I don't think, but talk and take baby steps. Girl, you know I'm here for you either way."

"Thanks. So glad we met. I needed this girl talk so bad." Rae smiled at her.

A hour later, Jey returned to the room, with Dwayne in tow. He didn't look too happy that Rae had gotten comfortable. After she said her goodbyes, she grabbed her heels and walked towards him.

"You couldn't wait to get back to the room?" He asked.

"Johanna offered them to me, I wasn't going to say no." She shot back.

"I don't mind you doing that at home, but when we're out and about, I want you looking your best at all times. Come." He led her out of the room.

"You smell like smoke." He further complained.

"What is up with you? You're never like this."

"Were you smoking?"

"It was just one cigarette with Johanna."

"How about no cigarettes with Johanna." He said sternly. "My woman doesn't look tore up from the floor up, doesn't smoke, and obeys her man. You will not do this at the reunion tomorrow."

They got in the elevator and waited to travel up to their floor. Rae was shocked that Dwayne was acting like this. She could smell the alcohol exuding out of his body. She deduced that he had too much to drink. He put her down in front of Johanna and Jey, and further put her down to boot. Since there was people in the elevator, he didn't say anything to her. Once they were out though, he continued on.

"I want to see what you're wearing tomorrow. Most of us will be outside alot, and I don't want you looking too sexy."

"What is going on with you!?" Rae was still spinning from what happened in Johanna's room.

"I mean it Rae." He slid the key into the door and opened it for her.

"I don't understand."

"Get in the damn room, no one wants to see how you look." He pushed her inside.

What they didn't know was Joe was a few doors down and saw the whole thing go down. He had just made it to a room himself when he heard the commotion. Turning his attention towards it, he noticed it was Rae and Dwayne. And he didn't like what he saw.

_Saturday afternoon, Family Reunion_

Rae's attitude had drastically changed over the last 12 hours. Now, she didn't feel guilty she was breaking up with Dwayne when the weekend was over. After last night, she didn't want any more surprises with his behavior. It would be worse if she moved to LA with him. Making their way inside his parent's home, Rae said hello to them before moving to the side to observe the scene.

Last night turned into hell for her. After they got to the room, he made her take the pajama set off and put on something sexy after she washed the 'smoke off her body'. Rae refused to have sex with him though, claiming she was tired. She was wearing a teal blue summer dress that hugged her curves slightly at the reunion. He said it was too sexy and this morning had someone from the hotel buy her a white cardigan to wear over it. Rae was fuming and Sunday couldn't come fast enough.

Johanna saw her down the hall and called out to her. Rae headed down towards her, and didn't even tell Dwayne. Judging from the look on Rae's face Johanna knew the night didn't end well for her.

"Get me away from him." She took Johanna by the wrist and the two walked out to the backyard.

Several of the guys were grilling and the older women were inside making the sides to go with the big dinner they were planning. Rae and Johanna found a spot on the patio and sat down on the swing out of the heat and into the shade.

"Girl, I'm sorry about last night..." Johanna said.

"It's okay. It just makes it easier to break it off." Rae replied. "You should've seen it in the hallway."

"I did." Joe interrupted them and joined them on the patio. "My brother is making drinks. Bahama Mama for you doll." Joe passed the sweet drink to her.

"Thank you..." Rae took a sip. "You did what?"

"I saw what happened last night. I'm a few doors down from you." Joe said. His jaw locked as he stared in her direction. Rae knew he didn't like it.

"He continued on after ya'll left?" Johanna asked innocently.

"How long has it been going on Rae?" Joe asked.

"Not long J..." Rae didn't want to have this conversation with Joe. It would ruin the reunion if the two of them got into it. "Just leave it alone."

Rae crossed her arms once more, determined to not say anything more about it. Just a little under 24 hours and Rae was free. The last thing she wanted today was a scene at his parent's home in front of countless family members. At this rate, she didn't think she was going to tell Dwayne. Just change her number and stop talking to him. Right now, everything was still hard to process. Last night before she fell asleep she began to think. Dwayne was someone else around his family, and that wasn't a good sign. She then began to think about Joe. Joe would be mad at her, but he didn't berate her in front of friends or in public. Their arguments happened behind closed doors. He always apologized to her afterwards. She had yet to hear a apology from Dwayne.

"Doll, if you want me to..."

"No, it'll be over tomorrow. You know how I work."

"Rae." Joe said sternly. "You don't have to go through this."

"I think I want to walk around." Rae announced, getting up and smoothing her dress. "I'll catch ya'll later."

Rae walked away from the patio, only to hear Johanna come up behind her. Rae was purposely walking away from the crowd that had gathered outside. She needed to think and clear her head.

"Rae are you okay? I know you're upset about last night."

"I'm not okay. I wished that I wasn't here; that I'm home." Rae whined. "This has turned out to be a nightmare. I can just leave in the morning and never see either of them again."

Rae bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Johanna immediately reached for her, hugging her as Rae tried to calm down. She was emotionally stressed out, and Dwayne's surprise behavior last night did nothing but intensify it.

"I can't cry..." she said. "He'll know something's up."

"It's okay. Just mind your business and get through tonight. It's just a few hours then you'll sleep and be on your way. It'll get here" Johanna encouraged.

"You're right. Screw him. He made me wear this cardigan. It's fucking hot out here." Rae removed her cardigan and toted it around as her and Johanna walked back towards the house.

"He wanted you to wear that?" She asked.

"Yes. My dress is too sexy according to him." Rae rolled her eyes behind the big oval sunglasses she wore.

"Oh my God. It's not! You're barely showing cleavage!"

They walked back to the patio and ran into Jey. They began their own conversation when Joe joined in with them. They didn't miss a beat, and it was like old times again when Rae came to the reunion in the past.

"You want another drink?" Joe asked her.

"Yea, thanks."

"Here, let me take that for you." Joe took the cardigan from Rae and brought it inside to put up.

Johanna nudged her, followed with a wink. Rae couldn't help but giggle and roll her eyes at her. Jey joked with them, asking if it was a girl thing. The two girls giggled some more, and this time, he rolled his eyes at them. Joe returned a few minutes later, with Rae's drink.

"This is good. I didn't know your bro could be a good bartender." Rae smiled at him as she took another sip.

Rae's good time didnt last long. While she was still talking to her group, Dwayne come up behind Jey and glared at her. With his index finger, he made the "come here" motion. She knew this was trouble. Ignoring him, she continued to talk to them. Johanna placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She knew too.

"I said come here Rae." Dwayne beckoned, moving between the two men and grabbing her wrist, making her drop the drink.

They went back inside, through the kitchen and down the hall. When they got down to the end of the hall, he stopped her. It was a moment before he spoke. Rae pushed her sunglasses back on the crown of her head and looked down to the wood floors.

"Didn't I ask you to wear the cardigan?"

"It's hot. We're in Miami."

"I asked you to wear it while we were here. Not until it was hot outside."

"Why are you acting like this? What happened to you."

Dwayne shook his head, as if he was trying to control himself. "We are a couple. There is certain things I like for you to do as my girlfriend. Being presentable around my family is one of them."

Rae had enough. "Some of your family knows me, Dwayne. I like to think I'm fine the way I am. I can tell you haven't been to a reunion in a long time. I've been here several times. They accept me regardless of what I wear and how I look. I don't look bad at all."

"You don't look too great either exposed like this. Or maybe it's that you're wanting Joe to look at you. I saw the way he looks at you. You can't bullshit me." He remarked. Rae slapped him.

"You know what, you can keep your extravagant lifestyle. If it means I have to conform to what you want, I'm out. Don't you dare put me down again!" She went to walk away.

Dwayne stopped her by grabbing her and held her against the wall. "Rae. I'm sorry."

"For what? Showing out at Mom's house?"

Dwayne swallowed. "Put the cardigan back on, we'll discuss it tonight."

"I'm not putting it on."

"I said put it back on!" He yelled at her.

"Is there a problem?"

The two of them turned to see Joe standing a few feet from them. His arms crossed, he stood in the middle of the hallway and glared towards them. Had he been listening in on the conversation?

"Joe, I said leave it alone..." Rae said.

"What's this? Uce here wants to be your knight in shining armor, because he knows he messed up."

"Maybe it's because you're treating her like shit." Joe said. "I'm not about to let you do it."

"Oh really? It's our business. You're not a part of it."

"I believe I am." Joe walked up to the two of them.

Dwayne smiled cockily at him. "I really get under that skin of your's, don't I? You're jealous of my accomplishments, and I stole your girl. I'd be pissed too, Uce."

"You didn't steal me." Rae jumped in.

"Shut up Rae! I wasn't talking to you."

Joe pushed Dwayne against the wall. "Don't talk to her like that!"

Dwayne pushed him back. A staredown ensued. Rae was surprised this hasn't caused a commotion yet. But then again, between the music playing and chatter, she could see why Dwayne brought her down this long hallway. Joe must have followed them and stayed away to overhear what was going on. Slowly, Rae got in between the two men.

"Look, it's been a long couple days. Let's just enjoy the gathering and let things smooth over." She said pleasantly.

"You're going to let him do this to you Rae?" Joe asked her. "The Rae I know would have cut him down to size and told him like it was. You've done it to me God knows how many times."

"J..." Rae took his hand in hers. "Don't do this..." She whispered.

Joe cupped her cheek with his free hand. "I hate seeing you like this baby. You don't have to deal with this. Just come with me."

Rae leaned into his hand, trying her hardest not to let her tears flow. She knew right then Johanna was right. It was all she could do not to jump into his arms now. She still had Dwayne to deal with.

"Just kiss her already. Hell, I see how you look at her." Dwayne retorted. "While you're acting all soft."

"Two weeks ago, I kissed her, and I did more then that." Joe shot back. "And I had her first. Way before you."

He then got in Dwayne's face. "How you like that? Boom."

Rae closed her eyes and sunk down to the floor. Her worst fear was coming true. Suddenly, Dwayne punched Joe square in the face and a fight ensued. Rae started to scream, begging the two men to stop. Several people come down to the hallway, screaming and trying to break the two of them up. Rae crawled into the bathroom in the nick of time, as Joe tackled Dwayne to the floor. The two kept hitting each other, and then finally when some of the bigger guys came in they were able to break the fight up.

"Separate them!" Rikishi yelled to the big Samoan men. "One goes outside, the other stays in here."

Rae began to cry in the bathroom. Shutting the door, she let it all out, sobbing to her heart's content. This day has turned out for the worse. Everything from the last few months just came to a head with one showdown, one sentence. All eyes would be on her, because that was why the two of them were fighting. Joe and Rae had a secret sexual history, then she dates the cousin and slept with the guy she is supposedly just friends with, but is secretly in love with him. Rae couldn't have written a better reality show then going through this because of the decisions she made. She wished she would've never met Joe, never met Dwayne. She would live a simple, peaceful life with no drama otherwise.

Few minutes later, she heard a soft knock on her door. Opening it, she scooted over so the door could open fully. It was Joe's mother. Kneeling down, she stroked Rae's hair and tilted her chin up.

"Baby are you alright?" She asked. Rae shook her head 'no' and continued to cry.

"I know you're upset, and I understand if you want to leave. But you need to talk to Joe baby. He's very worried about you."

"Thank you..." Rae hugged her and managed to get up. She grabbed some kleenex and dabbed her eyes before heading out down the hall of hell.

Joe's mother held her hand as they walked down the hall leading her to the front of the house. Rae kept her head down to avoid the stares she was getting. Feeling of shame crept up through her body, exposing her in a new light. She opened the door for Rae, leading her to the porch.

"Take care baby." She hugged Rae.

Looking up, she saw Joe standing along one of the posts. He come towards her and wrapped his arm around her, walking away from the group that had separated him from Dwayne earlier. They walked to the side of the house where it was quiet.

"I'm sorry Rae..." Joe said softly. "I shouldn't have said anything about our sex life."

Rae nodded in response before crying again. Within thirty minutes she was emotionally spent. She couldn't even think straight right now. Joe hugged her and rubbed her back softly.

"He made me so angry, I just lost it. There's alot of animosity between us, he knows how to get under my skin." He said, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "Then, I didn't like how he was treating you. I knew when he dragged you inside I needed to see what the deal was."

"It just started last night." Rae said, wiping the excess tears with the kleenex. "It's like a whole different person with his family. I never seen anything like it."

"Well, I happen to think you looked sexy in Johanna's pajamas last night." He grinned, trying to ease the upset Rae.

"Glad someone did..." she retorted.

"You don't have to worry anymore." Joe held her tighter.

Rae looked up at him, and he bent down to capture her lips with his. Joe's kisses were slow and soft, as if he was trying to kiss her pain away. Rae returned the kisses, she didn't care anymore. Joe broke the kiss, and continued to hold her. They stayed in that position for a few minutes until they heard someone clear their throat.

"Guess there is truth to his words. A pretty lady like you...should've known you're a whore. They always are."

"You know what, I'm sick of your fucking bullshit!"

Joe charged towards Dwayne and another fight ensued. This time, Rae had open space to just run away. She ran into Johanna and begged her to take her to rental car place. She wouldn't get any sleep after today, so she might as well make the long drive to clear her head. Grabbing her things out of the rental car Dwayne had, she and Johanna took off while the fight was still going on.

"I'm sorry Johanna..." Rae sniffled as she booked the rental car on her phone.

"I told you I was right..." She said with a smirk.

"Johanna I can't even right now." Rae was exhausted. She wanted to get out and fast. Within minutes they were there, Rae hustled to get inside. After getting registered, she gave Johanna her key to the hotel room and instructed her to get her things.

"Leave it with Joe. He'll most likely come after me." She said. Hugging Johanna, she said a tearful goodbye.

"I'll be there soon Rae." She called out.

_Later on_

Within thirty minutes Rae was out of Miami and headed back home. It was going to be a long drive, but she knew she could make it. She set the radio to a hip hop station and bobbed her head along to the pulsating beats coming out of the speakers.

It was still a task to process what had went on during the reunion. She was still surprised at Dwayne's behavior and it got worse at the reunion. Rae was even more surprised at Joe's actions, defending her and how affectionate he was towards her. Maybe her confession to him did some good. When she saw him again she was sure there would be some leeway with it. Right now, she wanted to be alone and process her thoughts.

She noted Joe's statement earlier about animosity between the two cousins. She remembered how Joe seemed irritated at the Hall of Fame, and how he blew up at the fact she was dating him. Thinking back, Joe had never been so angry with her. Then she thought about Dwayne's comments during the confrontation with Joe. It made sense now. It clicked that she was in the middle of their rivalry and she had no idea what she was doing. That was why Jey confronted her about it. It actually made things worse between them now that its out that Rae and Joe were a thing. Rae felt sick. Talk about keeping it in the family. She was now the family whore.

After grabbing dinner to go and gasing up, Rae set out for the long night ahead. The sun was going down, and it was getting cool fast. A part of Rae wished she would've kept that damn cardigan. But that's why the car had a heater, she would be alright. She had left about 4 hours ago, and she was at the half-way point home she figured. The next couple hours consisted of exit signs and the stop for gas. Rae felt tired, and figured she might as well get a hotel room within the hour. She went inside to pay for the gas and a drink for the road before taking off. She turned the music up in the car and was on her way.

"_I knew you were trouble when you walked in..." _Rae sung off key to the radio. It was helping her let off some steam, and that was okay. She felt like she lived in a Taylor Swift song this weekend. She had changed it to several stations over time due to them losing signal.

What seemed like moments later, Rae swerved to miss a pot hole on the pavement in the lane she occupied. That woke her up. It had come on all of a sudden. However, she hit one dead on right after. Cursing under her breath, Rae looked back to see if she could see anything then looking in the rearview mirror. When she turned her attention to the road, there were three deer running across the Interstate.

"Fuck!" Rae swerved sharply to miss them, but she lost control of the car. Rae felt the car spin uncontrollably and began to scream. She tried to hold on to the wheel steadily, hoping that was what she was supposed to do. Then she felt the car fly.

"Joe, I..." She said in a instant.

Then everything faded to black.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you once more for the reviews, follows and favorites! As everyone knows by now, I own no one but Rae and my idea for this story. Enjoy! benova13_

Family Affair  
Chapter 8

Everything looked unfamiliar, bright and foggy as Rae fluttered her eyes open. The first thing she noticed was she felt like the weight of the world was on her. She could barely move, the sounds were coming to her. Rae heard beeps of various machines around. Closing her eyes again, she replayed the images in her head. The reunion, the disaster and the spinning of the car. Then it hit her. She was in the hospital.

Rae let out a loud groan, arching her body and lifting her arms up. The groan turned into a yell as she saw the IVs in her arms that were covered with bandages, and the stiffness of her body started to take notice. She yelled until a nurse ran into the room, rushing to her aid.

"We didn't think you'd be awake Miss Allen, I'm sorry. Let me bump the IV up." She set up the IV machine to do just that.

"Where am I? What happened? Where's Joe?" She asked.

"Sweetie, let me get the doctor." The nurse rushed away before Rae could say anything.

"Fuck!" Rae laid her head back down onto the flat pillow, noticing she had a very bad headache. She cringed at the dull pain, it would be bothersome in no time.

Moments later, the doctor come in and closed the door. He said a quick hello and was going through a few papers on his clipboard before he said another word to her.

"Miss Allen," He began. "You're here outside of Daytona Beach. You are here because you were in a very bad car accident."

He stopped for a moment, letting Rae take the information in. After Rae nodded, he continued.

"The vehicle flew off the median, and wrapped around the tree. On impact, you were thrown out of the vehicle due to a seatbelt failure. You have a broken leg in two places from the impact, and a little head trauma. Other then that, it was a miracle you did not get killed."

Rae gasped at the information. Thinking back, she remembered hitting the two potholes, and then the deer. She figured that was what happened. She remembered trying to miss the deer and from there everything happened very fast. It would make sense she was in the hospital. It was a freak accident, and Rae really thought she was going to die. Everyone probably thought she was too emotional to drive; she was already going to hear it.

"I was trying to miss deer." She said slowly. "I swerved and from there everything happened very fast."

The doctor nodded and wrote everything down. "I'll be back in a little bit to check your vitals. I'll let your parents know you're awake. Are you hungry?"

Rae shook her head 'no', and the doctor was out the door. Her parents came in soon after, rushing to her side. The greetings were rather tearful, Rae's mother couldn't stop crying. She must've really looked bad. She was already in a splint/cast and being thrown out, she was sure she had some atrocious bandages on her head. She could feel a couple on her face.

"Oh baby, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Rae said flatly.

Through that conversation, Rae found out she had been unconscious for about 2 days. Obviously, she was knocked unconscious on impact and someone who was driving behind her called 911 immediately. Upon hearing the news, Joe along with her parents took care of Rae's home arrangements with the dog and her job. She was on medical leave until further notice.

"Mom, I have bills to pay! How am I..."

"Don't worry about that, you get well first."

Rae knew better then to argue with her mother. Rae scrambled to think of a plan for when she get out of here. What about rent? Light bill? Car note? This made her head hurt even more. There will be things to take care of when she got out, if she ever did.

Her parents stayed a little while longer before leaving. Her mom brought over her favorite pillow and blanket so she could be comfortable. Her dad let her know that Joe was here. Giving her parents a light hug, they went to go leave. Almost immediately after they walked out the door, he walked in.

"Rae..." he breathed. He knelt by the bed and grabbed her hand. Holding it tightly, he brought it up to his lips, placing tender kisses along each of her knuckles before opening her palm to kiss it.

She smiled faintly at him. "I've really done it this time, haven't I?"

"You amaze me woman, but I'm just glad you're alive." Joe responded. Rae took her hand and cupped his cheek before he turned his head to kiss her palm again.

Silence filled the room, but Rae felt comfortable. Joe was here, and that's what mattered to her. Things were going to get interesting once everything settled down. In the back of her mind, she wondered if Dwayne knew about this. He probably didn't want nothing to do with her after Joe admitted they slept together. But, Rae was actually looking forward to seeing the fallout from the last few weeks. It had to look up from here.

"I'm sorry I left Joe..." She said softly. "I couldn't handle the drama anymore. I had to leave before I ruined everything. Hell I already did..."

"Don't." Joe said sternly. "You didn't ruin anything. Emotions ran high with all three of us, and we lost our cool. It was bound to happen."

"I saw you leave Rae. Mom told me to leave you alone and just to calm down before I left. So after Johanna texted me, I met her and grabbed your things, which I still have."

"Ohh yea, I remember...she was coming too." Rae said, gathering her thoughts.

"Once you get out of here, she will."

Rae nodded, feeling very sleepy. "I'm tired..."

"Get some rest. I'm staying here."

Rae smiled at him. The morphine boost was really to starting to get to her. Looking over at Joe once more, she was starting to nod out, but she felt like she had to tell him one more thing.

"I wanna kiss you..." she slurred. "My breath is probably worse then a dead body..."

"You either hit your head real hard or they must have given you some good shit, because I've never heard such a request from you." Joe laughed. Getting up, he leaned over her and faced her. "But I won't turn your requests down, no matter how bad." He kissed her softly, then again.

"Go to sleep baby."

_One week later..._

A week passed which couldn't have come any faster to Rae. The doctor had told her the night before that she would be ready to go home. The IVs were gone from her arms, and now the only reminder of those was the itch on her skin from where they were inserted. The bandages on her face was gone too, and the cuts were healing up well. It was good to know that she wouldn't have any scars on her face. She still had a couple bandages on her arms though, due to the deep cuts from the window. Those would most likely scar. Rae was able to sit up and eat, even though the food was terrible. The bathing was a process. She didn't take it too well that her mom had to help her.

The last few days hadn't been too bad. She had a few visitors in between downtime and nurse visits. Johanna, Jey, and a couple of her friends back home made the trip to see her. Rae was surprised that Dwayne actually had showed up too. She thought back to it.

_Rae had just woken up from her morning nap. Joe was out, and the nurse had just changed her IV bags. There was nothing on TV as usual which led to her nap. Rae pressed the button on the bed to make the bed sit up for her, and she went to grab her Kindle to read. As soon as she turned it on, she heard a knock at the door._

_"Hey..." It was Dwayne._

_He sat down in the chair in the corner of the room, and waited for Rae to speak. She hadn't even thought of what to do if he showed up. She figured he wouldn't want to see her after the showdown at the reunion. Just like other scenarios she pictured, she was wrong again._

_"Dwayne...hey..." She half smiled at him. _

_After the small talk, he got right down to it. Rae wasn't expecting for him to even bring it up. As far as she was concerned, they were broken up and she was single. Like she had time to be single. It was spent cooped up in this hospital room._

_"Rae, I just want to say I'm sorry for the weekend. I was very wrong. I saw the way Uce looked at you in the restaurant and I got jealous. I took it out on you and you didn't deserve that."_

_"Its okay Dwayne. I did." Rae said, holding her hand up and shaking her head. "I was just as wrong. I didn't honor our relationship and let him seduce me. I was going to break up with you because you did treat me well until that point. I felt you didn't deserve me."_

_"Rae." Dwayne got up and stood beside her bed and took her hand. "Don't put yourself down. We did talk. Uce told me the story. You guys have a tremendous amount of history, and I had no idea. He said that you didn't tell me because you didn't want trouble. Also, Uce told me that you told him that you were in love with him. Rae, he told me that he loves you too. That's why he fought with me. He did it because he loves you."_

_Rae looked straight ahead, not wanting to show any emotion. Blinking her eyes really fast, it wasn't long before her tears won the battle. They spilled down her bandaged face, soaking up in the white cloth. _

_"It wasn't out of lust Rae. I get that. You love him."_

_"Very much..." She sniffled. "I'm sorry, Dwayne. I didn't do it to hurt you. It happened and I felt terrible about it." _

_"No, no, don't cry." He reached over and tried to give her a hug. "I'm sorry too, Rae. I fought with Uce and called you a whore. It's me who didn't deserve you. I'm not happy that's why we're not together, I'll get over it."_

_Rae continued to let her tears fall. "When I left, I didn't know what was going to happen. My plan was to break up with you then just take it easy. I wouldn't talk to J about it. I felt horrible and then the events with us made it worse. It wasn't like I was going back to J right away. I knew back in my mind whatever happened it wasn't going to be good. It was a no win situation."_

_Dwayne listened as she talked. Rae couldn't believe how calm he was despite the fallout at the reunion. She really hadn't thought that far with what she was going to do with Joe. Of course they were kissing, but really it didn't mean anything otherwise. Both times she was caught up in the moment. _

_"To be honest, I didn't know either. It was such a commotion. I didn't know you left until Jey said something about it." He paused, rubbing his chin in thought. "Both of our moms was like 'leave her alone, this is too much'. I know I tried to call you a little while later, but you didn't answer. I figured you wanted space and was avoiding me."_

_Rae thought for a moment before speaking. "For the most part I had to clear my head." She paused again. "I pieced everything together. I didn't know you two had issues between one another. I'm sorry for everything I caused. I didn't know. I would've never got involved otherwise. I had no idea at all."_

_"It's okay, how could you know?" Dwayne said. "I always gave Uce a hard time, and he tried his best to take it like a man. I have accomplished alot of things in life, and I guess bragging about it rubbed him the wrong way and that's how everything started. It made him determined to make it in wrestling too, as if being the son of a Wild Samoan wasn't enough pressure." The two of them laughed. "After football didn't work out, he was hell bent on making it in this wild world of wrestling."_

_"I can see that, well that's a motivating factor." Rae smiled, trying to shake the sniffles brought on by her crying._

_"If one thing come out of this, it's bringing everyone together. That was a very nasty accident, Lady."_

_After a few minutes, Rae stopped crying. Letting her breathing ease, she took a deep breath and began to speak again._

_"They say everything happens for a reason." Rae began. "Things took off with us and it eventually led Joe and I to each other again, I guess. I don't know what we are, but right now, he's been here with me and that counts for something. That's crazy."_

_"I guess so. Your accident changed things too. Uce was very upset when he got the call. After a couple days, I thought better of it and reached out to him. And that's how we got to talk. Its a day to day process but we cleared alot of air. But I hope that it will work out Rae, and I really mean it. I know one thing about Uce. If you let him, he will take care of you. He will do alot better then I did. Trust him, trust me." Dwayne kissed her on top of her head. _

_"I hope that once everything settles down and you're better, we can be friends. I mean that too."_

_"Thank you, Dwayne. I hope everything works out for you too. I wouldn't mind that either. Call me soon."_

It was a huge burden off her shoulders. In addition to visitors, her mom brought her laptop to her, and she was able to go online and pass the time by looking at endless Youtube videos and reading countless articles. With Joe of course. He would squeeze himself onto the bed and laid down beside her and would tell her his stories behind his matches while they looked at the videos. He never once complained if he was uncomfortable. She wouldn't know otherwise. Her cell phone was lost in the car accident, so she wasn't able to text, but had gotten phone calls from the room phone.

After her assisted bath, she was getting dressed in normal clothes. It was a pink summer dress, and her mom bought her cute flower flip flops to match it even though Rae could only wear one. Rae was able to brush her hair and brush her teeth at least. She put on a pink headband to match to keep the hair away from her face.

"Joe is going to take you sweetie." Her mom said, before kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mom." Rae said, smiling at her.

"You know honey, he's been here everyday. He's barely left. Are we seeing something blooming here?"

"Mom!" Rae said, "I don't know. Dwayne and I didn't end well. I guess we'll know soon."

She smiled at her Mom and dropped the subject. Her mom packed everything up and checked the room a few times to see if she was missing anything. Joe arrived as she was kissing Rae goodbye. After she left, he took her place.

"Mm" she giggled as he kissed her. She didn't mind this, considering she didn't know where they stood.

"I know you're ready to get out of here."

"Yea, the doctor sure takes his time to check folks out."

The nurse came in a little while later with a wheelchair that Rae would have to use for a couple weeks. She scowled at it, it was boring, plain and looked uncomfortable. With Joe's help, they eased her into the wheelchair then after Rae signed the sheet, they were out of there.

"Where do you want lunch at baby?" Joe asked her. Rae liked the fact he was calling her that. It sounded like things were going up from here.

"McDonalds. I want the chicken sandwich meal. Large it. Sweet tea. And add a shake. I'm about to die from starvation!"

He laughed at her. "Jeez you never eat that much."

"I know." She giggled.

"Come on, lets do that and then get you home." Joe lifted her up in his truck and helped her put on her seatbelt. She noticed there was a handicap sign hanging on his rearview mirror.

"I can't wait. I need to get everything straightened out. Bills pile up, but I think I'll be okay. I need to go through my fridge and throw the bad stuff out, laundry needs to be done. I can do it. It'll take getting used to...mm!"

Joe stopped her by kissing her fiercely. "Shh." He kissed her once more, cupping her face with his hands. He teased her with his tongue, tracing her lips before parting them. Rae complied, placing her hands on his huge biceps and giving them a slight squeeze.

"What was that for?" She asked him, surprised.

Joe closed her door before putting the wheelchair in the bed of the truck then making his way over to the driver's side. He climbed in and put his seatbelt on before turning the ignition. Turning to look at her, he smiled at her once more.

"You're not going home." He said. "You're coming home."


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own anything other then Rae and my idea for this story.**_

_**Endless thank you's for the reviews, follows and favorites! I appreciate every single one. I can't believe this is almost over!**_

_**I have never had a broken leg, so I hope that I did a good job covering Rae's recovery. Every site I read said that every broken leg injury is different, so I tried to write about it based on what I read. With that said, I hope you enjoy! benova13**_

Family Affair  
Chapter 9

Joe and Rae pulled up to his home finally after what seemed a long afternoon. Of course when Joe made the announcement, she was stunned. Rae wanted to take time away from everything, but he ruined that plan for her. She was completely helpless, with a broken leg she couldn't do alot of things on her own as is. Rae figured her mom would be with her. However, Joe got in the way of that too. Being Rae, she immediately had began to argue with him. It lasted the whole trip. So much for being lovey dovey in the hospital room.

_"You paid my bills!? Joe how many times I told you I didn't want to you to do that."_

_"It was the least I could do Rae." He replied. "You always are so damn stubborn. I always wanted to take care of you. Now, you don't have a choice." He smirked at her._

_"I can take care of myself! I don't NEED you!" She retorted._

_"Right. And when you bust your ass, who are you going to call? That's right, I'd be on the road, Mommy and Daddy live 4 hours away, and being the standoffish woman you are, you didn't make friends with neighbors. So I guess your sweet ass is out of luck."_

_"Fuckin A, are you for real? Ugh!" Rae was irritated. She hated being in this position._

"Honey we're home!" Joe said, with a laugh. Rae groaned under her breath. He knew he got under her skin and was going to enjoy every moment of it.

He carried Rae out of the truck and sat her down in the wheelchair. Once they got around the truck, she saw that there was a wheelchair ramp installed for her. When they got inside, she noticed he had all new furniture. Last time she was here, he just had a recliner. He actually had pictures on the wall, and looked like his home had some order in it. She smiled at the picture of him and Seth Rollins after they won their first tag team championship. The replica title hung just above the picture in all its glory.

"The times I wasn't at the hospital, I was preparing for you." He murmured in her ear.

"Thank you...But I know you had help." was all she could say.

"Your mom...Now, the doctor said that you can't lie in bed for a few weeks, so I bought a really comfortable recliner for you, its a massage chair too!" He grinned.

"Thrilling." She said flatly. She was still irritated at the news of living here with him now.

"Let me take you around." Joe wheeled the wheelchair through the home. She saw the guest bathroom was equipped with grab bars both around the toilet and shower for her. He had also gotten her a tub seat along with a hand held shower. She smiled at the fact that he paid attention to detail. She loved her showers. Maybe he was actually trying.

"I looked up things on Google for broken leg recovery.." He said as he wheeled her into his bedroom. "When you're ready for a bed, I already got you a full body pillow so you can sleep better. A extra massage recliner if you feel more comfortable in here. I also got a DVR installed in here so you could watch TV..."

"Joe this was all unnecessary, you didn't have to."

He knelt in front of her. "Stop it. I wanted to and you have no say. I'm your caregiver. And your boyfriend. Whatever my baby wants, I'll get it."

"Boyfriend?" Rae asked quizzically. "I don't remember you asking me this question."

Joe tilted his head and smiled at her. "Oh, well I guess we skipped that part at the reunion...because of the accident and all."

"Unless I was really out of it there, I just remember you kissing me and then Dwayne called me a whore." The situation was getting awkward and quick. Joe really took charge of the situation while Rae was out. It aggravated her, but as always, Joe pulls things out of left field on her.

"Right." Joe shook his head. "So Rae, will you be my girlfriend? Please?"

Deep down, Rae loved it when he begged. This was all happening so fast though. Did the accident really change things like Dwayne said? Even she said it herself, everything happens for a reason. It seemed to her Joe really stepped his game up since it happened. Taking charge in all her arrangements, shifting his home for her, and now finally asking her to be his girlfriend. Rae figured she might as well give him the chance now. After this, no more second chances.

"With whipped cream and cherries on top?" She giggled.

"Yes with all the toppings, maybe we can use much later." He winked at her.

She smiled at him and blushed slightly. That prompted Joe to kiss her once more. So they were officially together? Rae giggled at the thought. It took a disastrous family reunion and a car accident for him to finally take the step. Only Rae's life would turn out like this.

"If you need to go to the bathroom or anything, just let me know." Joe scratched at his head uncomfortably.

Rae looked at him quizzically. "Bathroom? Oh hell no! Absolutely NOT."

"Rae, you're going to need help getting around in every aspect."

"I will DIE if I have to use the bathroom in front of you!"

"Must we have this conversation."

"Yes. If that's the one thing I can do on my own that's it. I'm wearing alot of dresses lately, it can't be that hard."

Joe looked up at her with his bluish-grey eyes, full of concern and care. For once, he didn't get irritated with her, or lose his cool and snap. He fully understood Rae's position, and didn't want to make the transition worse. Taking his hand in hers, he spoke.

"Baby, this is going to be a long, hard process. You're going to be ill, irritated, and frustrated. But I'll be here with you every step of the way. You will get better and this won't last forever." He kissed her.

"Come on, we better get started."

_Three weeks later_

Rehab was going really well for Rae. The splint was off after a week and they were finally able to upgrade from a wheelchair to crutches. Until then, Rae had been able to stand on her good leg for a limited period of time and used a chair with wheels to get around. Her and Joe had been working on the little things when he was home from the road. He was going to Raw and Smackdown until she got better before going back full time. Rae's mom stepped in his place to help her out. Unfortunately, Rae had gained 10 pounds due to her restricted movement. It didn't matter to Joe though, who still doted and cared for her.

"We'll just practice with the crutches for a few minutes before you head out..." The physical therapist told her. She adjusted them to her height before handing them to Rae. Joe was right behind her as she went to stand up, holding her on the sides of her waist for balance.

Rae caught on quick, and as soon as her good leg got used to the new movement, she was hopping around the room. She was delighted, and it meant that she could do more things. It felt good to get her independence back. Slowly, but surely she was beginning to see the fruits of her and Joe's tireless labor for her to get well again.

When she and Joe returned back to the home, Rae was already trying to get out of the truck on her own. Joe had to run quick to grab her before scolding her.

"You are getting ahead of yourself. You took a step forward today. Stop being stubborn before you take two steps back."

Of course, he took her crutches away from her once they got inside and made her rest. She was due for a nap anyway and pouted until she fell asleep. When she did wake up, she could hear Joe busy in the kitchen with dinner. He was a pretty decent cook, as Rae taught him a few things over the years. She could smell the chicken cooking away.

Since he took her crutches, Rae was pretty sure they were with him. Looking around the room, she planned her route to the kitchen quickly. Once she was able to get up and test the strength in her leg, she slowly hobbled around various furniture, walls, and shelves to get there. Stopping for a minute, she peeked into the kitchen where Joe's back was turned to her. He wore a pair of jeans and no shirt, his hair pulled back into a ponytail. Rae bit her lip at the sight. That was another thing that was getting to her versus the uncomfortable nights. They weren't able to have sexy time. At all.

"Need help?" Rae quipped as she balanced herself on the counter, scooting towards him.

"Damn it woman!" Joe turned around, and headed towards her. "You DO NOT listen."

"I'M NOT FIVE" She shouted back. She yelped when Joe lifted her off her feet and sat her down on the chair.

"You sit here and don't move." He ordered in a low baritone.

"Make me." She mimicked.

He put his forehead against hers and growled under his breath in response. She slightly giggled, reaching for his face and kissed him. Biting his lower lip, she ran her tongue along it before kissing him once more. Joe braced himself by holding on to the back of the chair. Rae moaned slightly as he returned her kiss, mimicking what she had did. She tried leading him down her neck, but he stopped her.

"No." He said. "We can't."

Rae whimpered in response, and started to pout once more. Joe sat up and went back to making dinner.

"Can I just help do something?" She asked. "She said I can start doing more things."

"You can help me by sitting there like a good girl." He smarted off.

After dinner, Joe went to the garage to work out while Rae was in the bedroom reading on her Kindle. She wasn't ready for a bed yet, and the doctor told her it would be at least another two weeks. Once she got used to it, the massage chair was actually not all that bad. It usually put Rae out after a little while.

It was definitely after midnight when Rae stirred from her sleep. She stretched herself awake, and laid back to look around. On the table next to the chair Joe had left her a bottle water and her pain killers in case she needed them. Her Kindle was still in her lap from where she fell asleep hours earlier. Her new cell phone was on her lap as well. Hitting a button to make the screen come on, the time read 6:28 a.m. She really had been asleep that long.

Rae heard Joe stir from his sleep, tossing in his bed. Turning her phone screen down, Rae kept quiet so she didn't startle him. Over the next couple minutes, she heard him groan and toss once more before he sat up.

"Fuck!" He muttered. Rae immediately closed her eyes before he turned the lamp on. As if she read his mind, he cut the light on and she heard him get up. From the sounds of it, he sounded very uncomfortable. She wondered if he had a cramp in his leg or his usual body pains from being in the ring.

A moment later, she heard him go into the bathroom and turn the shower on. _Why the hell is he taking a shower now?_ She thought to herself. That was definitely weird. Joe didn't shower until later in the morning, and it was after her bath/shower. Rae figured she better go check it out and see what's up.

Pushing the footrest back into the chair with her free leg, Rae grabbed her crutches and hobbled quietly to the master bathroom. Joe was still groaning a little bit, but it was a little softer. That was a good sign. Rae placed her crutches along the wall and braced herself against the wall and scooted inside.

"J, you okay?" She asked softly. "You woke me up."

"Damn it..." He groaned once more. "Rae, go back out there, I'll be done in a minute."

"Um, it's going on 7 o'clock and you're in shower. What on earth are you...oh?"

She had made her way to the tub and had pulled the curtain back. She smirked at him, as she looked up and down his body. Joe wasn't hurt at all, he was trying to _relieve_ himself. Rae felt herself blush at the realization, as he still had his hand wrapped around the base and his free hand braced against the shower wall.

"Blue balls..." He said.

"I thought teenagers go through that."

"Thought wrong."

Poor thing looked embarrassed he got caught in the act. Rae almost felt bad for him. How does he think she feels? She couldn't even try to touch herself if she wanted to , because one bad move would have started the process over with her leg. Both were past sexually frustrated, and now she had little freedom, it couldn't hurt to help each other.

"Well I'm ready for my shower, let me get my leg cover."

"Rae."

"The therapist said I can do more things baby..." She whined. "Let's test the waters. Can't hurt."

She sat down on the toilet and grabbed the thin protectant and bandage tape to seal it. Rae first removed her clothes before that, trying to be swift about it. She almost couldn't function, as the idea of getting frisky was very exciting. She felt like a virgin again. She was trying to put it on, when it snagged on her cast. Undoing the snag quick, she grabbed the tape to finish it.

"Fuck, now I know why you hated condoms and that they're called passion killers. They're a pain in the ass to put on and this is no different."

"Will you please hurry the fuck up? I'd like to bust my nut with you before this water gets cold."

"Hold the hell on, damn!"

Rae was finally finished and braced herself to get in the shower. Joe had the curtain pulled back and picked her up when she made it there, setting her down gently. He was holding her waist firmly so she could have some balance. Once they got situated it was now the sexy time that Rae craved.

The two of them kissed each other with fierce passion, as if they hadn't seen each other in forever. Rae wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding on to the back of his neck for leverage. She was careful not to move too much, as all this was becoming new and most likely trial and error. Water began to creep down Rae's body, making her nipples hard on contact. She then pressed her body against his, feeling the thickness of him throb against her stomach.

"Hold on to my shoulders baby..." He instructed.

Joe moved from her lips to her neck, being careful as he did so. He cradled her head with one hand, while the other one locked on her bottom. His tongue traveled up and down the side of her neck in between nipping at her skin. Rae moaned in response, gripping his shoulders to let him know further how good it felt. He then applied pressure as his lips sucked at her neck, to which her moans grew louder.

Rae slowly let her hand travel down his body. Her curious fingers grazed his chest, down the slight sculpt of his abs. After that she made it to him, her fingers stroking him before she clasped her hand around him. Joe responded by nipping at her shoulder, groaning at the contact.

"Turn around for me..." Rae whispered.

"I don't know abou.."

She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. "Trust me. Turn around. Let me repay you for taking care of me Boss man."

Reluctantly, Joe turned around facing the warm water still cascading down onto both of them. Rae balanced herself by placing her hands on his waist. When she felt confident, she let them travel up his body slowly and then coming down lightly scratching with her nails. Joe sucked in his breath slowly, enjoying the moment.

Rae then got back to what she was doing before she took charge. She wrapped her hand around him once more, stroking slowly before quickening the pace. Her free hand rested on his hip for balance.

"Here..." Opening his free hand, it interlocked with hers as he rested it on his hip. "Insurance policy." Rae giggled at the gesture.

She could tell by his grip at the intensity of the scene unfolding. Taking her thumb, she ran it over his head slowly, then letting her fingers grip around it to tease him. That didn't last, as Joe took the hand that rested between her forearms and wrist and wrapped it over hers to guide her movements. Now the two of them were working together to achieve his climax.

Rae began placing butterfly kisses between his muscled shoulder blades, traveling up and side to side. She nipped at his skin in between before going to his tatted up arm. From where she could, she began kissing up and down the length of it, then licking the intricate details of his tattoo sleeve with the tip of her tongue with the same slow pace she did with her fingers on him moments ago.

"Faster..." He commanded, and Rae gripped tightly while following his order. She could feel him pulsate with each stroke, stronger than the previous. She continued to nip at his skin, pressing her body up to his to help get him there. With one final stroke, Joe finally came, letting out a small roar as his contents spilled out to the shower wall and down in the tub.

Rae kept kissing his skin while he tried to catch his breath. She wrapped her arms around him so she could still maintain her balance yet keep the hold intimate. A couple moments later, he grabbed the removable shower head and turned around to face her. He wetted her hair, smoothing it back away from her face. He gave her a deep kiss as he let the water drench her body. Rae grabbed the soap and began to wash him, covering his body with endless suds. They switched items and repeated it again. Once Rae was washed off, Joe placed his hands upon her breasts, squeezing gently as he kissed her once more.

"Now you turn around." She complied.

"What's the safe word?' He then asked. Rae looked at him funny.

"Why the hell are we doing a safe word when we're just feeling up each other?"

"Well if you say 'fuck' I'd like to know if its because you hurt your leg or..." He pulled her body to his tightly. "You're enjoying the way I'm about to play with this sweet pussy of yours."

Rae groaned at the dirty talk. Clearly, it had been a very long time if he was down this route. Right now, she hadn't a clue what to use. She had to think of the first word that come to mind. He certainly wasn't helping the situation.

"Fine. Bananas."

The two of them started to laugh uncontrollably at the awkward moment. It didn't last long, Joe kissed her cheek and worked down to her neck once more while his hands worked her full breasts. He then moved down her stomach and past her navel. One hand stayed firmly in place to hold her, the other to her waiting womanhood. Rae silently thanked herself for getting a wax done prior to the family reunion. That was yet another thing she couldn't do with this broken leg.

"Ready?" He asked. He parted her legs slowly, just enough to gain access to her. They had to be really careful, so she couldn't lose her balance and hurt her leg. Rae parted her lips and breathed soft moans while he stroked her, before inserting a finger inside her. She let out a small gasp followed with a moan when he slipped in another finger. She arched her back and tried to reach for him when he stopped her.

"Use the grab bar to hang on. Don't touch me, you'll get hurt." He warned.

"But I want to...OW!"

He slapped her bottom for defying him, and pulled her body to him tightly. "You may have won cookie points a few minutes ago, but I run this show now. Hold on to it." He ordered. Rae had to admit, that turned her on more.

Fake pouting, she grabbed onto it before he began his sweet torture again. He groaned at how wet she had become, Rae couldn't help but to throw her head back at the intense pleasure. Joe took that opportunity and captured her lips with his.

Since her head was back, it was like kissing him upside down. It was different, but Rae felt spicy. She nibbled along his top lip as the two of them continued the soft kissing. She eventually moved back up, and turned slightly towards him, letting her tongue slide in his mouth. Joe was still rocking her with a steady pace, and Rae was doing all she could not to over do it. The restricted movement had its pros and cons.

Rae put her small hand over his large one, and guided his fingers towards her clitoris. The water was starting to get lukewarm, and Rae refused to get out without having a orgasm first. She then took his other hand and placed it on one of her breasts. With that her orgasm came quick and furious, of course she dropped the f bomb a few times. Joe quickly turned the water off and sat Rae down on the bath stool before he went and retrieved the towels from the linen closet.

"Are you all better now?" She asked with amusement.

"I'll be much better when the doctor tells us you can come to bed."

Rae smiled at him as she dried herself off. Right now was the perfect time to tell him the good news she got from her doctor.

"Well, the doctor told me yesterday that I should be okay to have sex." She said. "I tried to drop the hint."

"Oh?" He come towards her and kissed her before picking her up. "All you had to do was say it."

"Sure. But the shower was fun. It was safe to test that before just getting into bed and something went wrong." She grinned.

The two of them got dressed. "So when do you want to start that baby? I like really want to." Rae spoke up.

Joe kissed her once more, teasing her by plucking her nipple. "I'm gonna start breakfast." He then placed his hand over her breast to further tease her. Rae moaned softly.

"Now..." She begged.

"Breakfast." He said sternly. "And don't worry, you're dessert."


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is it! The final chapter to Family Affair. I want to give a heartfelt thank you to every review, follow and favorite! Even if you didn't review, I thank you for reading this story. I love this story, and I am elated that others did too. As of now, I do not plan to go back to Rae and Joe.**_

_**Of course, I don't own anything other then Rae and my idea for this story. I don't know these guys personally.**_

_**Enjoy this final chapter! Until next time my Roman lovers, benova13**_

Family Affair  
Chapter 10

_Seven months later_

The summer months were just starting in and that meant Rae's birthday was here. To celebrate, she and Joe headed down to Miami to see some family that had gathered for Dwayne's birthday too. Rae's birthday happened to be the day after his.

The family organized a pool party as part of the birthday celebration. Since the reunion, things had turned out much better. Joe and Dwayne ended up being closer over time, and Rae was able to become friends with Dwayne. According to Joe, no one was mad at Rae for the whole meltdown in August. Still, Rae felt embarrassed about it. That embarrassment melted away when she walked in Mrs. Johnson's home.

"It's so good to see you honey." She said, hugging her. Joe's mother greeted her as well.

"Thanks, the same to you!"

After Rae healed up from her accident, she and Joe had talked about where things were going from there. He asked her to live with him, to which she agreed to. That meant getting everything situated at home on the GA coast. While she was healing, Joe had extended the rent so they could get movers in there to box everything up and move it. When they got everything stored, she and Joe went in there and cleaned everything up before the inspector could pass the townhome. From there, Rae had to make the hard decision to resign from her job. She loved the job, but when it come to her and Joe's future, she chose him.

As soon as she was able to get around on her own again, Joe had to head back out on the road full time. It made things lonely for awhile until Johanna announced that she and Jey were engaged and was moving to Jacksonville. When they did move, Johanna and Rae decided to open up a hair salon together. It was the best decision Rae made.

"Are you swimming?" She asked Rae.

"Yea, can I get changed? Jeez." Rae answered.

She changed into a pale yellow bikini, with ruffles on the edges. Since she had on a green dress prior, she wore the necklace Joe had given her a year ago, before WrestleMania. Before everything turned into a crazy mess and back to normal. Throwing some flip flops on, Rae then grabbed her sunscreen and sunglasses and headed out to find Johanna. Once she found her, Rae had Johanna help her with the sunscreen before diving in and joining the others for a makeshift volleyball game.

"This water is sooooo cold..." Rae whined, dipping her foot into the water.

"You wanna know how it gets warm?" Joe asked, coming behind her.

"Enlighten me."

Rae suddenly flew into the water.

"ASSHOLE!" Rae screamed with laughter after coming up from the water. "Thanks alot! Fuckin a!"

Joe flew into the water right behind her via cannonball. Once he come up from the water, he grabbed ahold of her and locked his arms around her waist. Then he tried to sneak in a few kisses, but Rae decided she was going to withhold for a few minutes.

"You're wrong." She giggled after some time, snaking her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"You're great entertainment." Kissing her back, he flashed that goofy grin of his again.

"Glad someone finds me entertaining."

The game lasted about 20 minutes, which really turned into a game of "who can hit who". Most of the time Rae and Joe stayed latched onto each other, kissing each other occassionaly. Rae remembered there was a time at these gatherings they couldn't even do that. It felt really good that things had come full circle. Johanna noticed it and called her out.

"Hey lovebirds, we're here you know."

Rae giggled at her. "We're not that bad!"

"I think I called you out like three times already. You are in Joe world and I don't exist."

"You're jealous?"

"Of course! Come on, lets get out!"

The two girls got out and wrapped towels around them before coming into the house. From there, they helped the moms get some side dishes together. Dwayne was in there with them as well, gathering the meat to go on the grill.

"How old again Rae?" He asked her.

"Twenty-Five. I'm gonna start lying about my age." Was her dry repsonse.

"Girl! I'm forty-one! I'm just getting started!" Dwayne laughed, poking her.

"Jeez rub it in" She laughed with him.

After he left, the ladies munched on chips and dip while visiting with one another. It wasn't long before the conversation turned to Rae. And Johanna was right in on the action too.

"Joe is so happy with you baby." His mom said to her.

"I've noticed that too!" Mrs. Johnson chimed in.

Rae blushed at the comments. "Oh...um, well he makes me happy too." She smiled.

"I just thought you two would never get together."

"I'll say!" Johanna butted in. "He always talked about Rae. Rae this. Rae that. Oh Rae da da da da da da"

"Johanna!" Rae laughed at her. They were making her blush constantly. "Well we are happy, and just taking everything one day at a time. I'm just glad he was able to come for the weekend."

"I'd never miss your birthday if I can help it."

Joe came up behind her and poked her side, making her squeal. He kissed her on the cheek, wrapping a big arm around her small shoulders. Johanna was still giggling at Rae, who was still blushing from the conversation. His mom smiled at the couple.

"Baby, I wonder, are we going to see wedding bells anytime soon? Jey finally made that step with our other baby." She looked at a now blushing Johanna.

Rae and Joe looked at each other, not knowing what to say. It was definitely a weird awkwardness in the air. As if there was a secret. Rae hadn't thought about marriage let alone if it would ever happen. For now they were making up for lost time of the years of playing games with one another. After a moment, Joe spoke up.

"You never know, Mom."

With that, the couple excused themselves from the group and headed to the guest bedroom to change. Rae wanted to hop in the shower quick to wash the chlorine off her body, and invited Joe in with her. This was her first time seeing him in over two weeks, as they had just come back from Europe. She wanted to spend a little extra time with him while he was here.

After washing each other off, Joe grabbed her by her behind and pulled her to him tightly. The two began to kiss each other slowly, letting the tension build up. Rae began to nibble on his bottom lip, running her tongue over it and snaking it inside his mouth. Joe deepened the kiss as his tongue danced over hers.

Rae's hands moved over his body as they continued kissing. She felt his lower region grow against her stomach, prompting her to lock her hands around him and stroke. Joe groaned as she did. He cupped her breasts and began to massage them slowly. After a couple minutes, they decided the quick shower was over.

"I want you now." Joe growled, picking her up.

"Make it quick," She responded, deeply kissing him.

Joe kissed her neck and moved down to her exposed breast, latching on to her already hardened nipple. Rae bit down on his shoulder to keep herself from making too much noise. Kissing each other, Joe then moved her up to the wall and pinned her against it. He put her hands above her head, pinning her wrists down with one hand while using the other to stroke her.

"You're wet. Ready?"

She nodded in response. Within seconds he entered her, quickly speeding up his thrusts. Rae was able to wrap her legs around his waist, and tried to move to his rhythm even though she was against the wall. The two of them began to kiss, muffling their sounds of love making. Rae's orgasm hit, followed by his a couple thrusts later. The both of them stood there, panting and catching their breath before moving.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too, baby." He kissed her once more.

The two quickly dressed and freshened up before heading outside. Rae was still smoothing out her green dress when Johanna come up to her with a Bahama Mama. Taking it, Rae quickly gulped it down, before headed towards Joe's brother to get another one.

"You never down alcohol." Johanna mused.

"I was thirsty." Rae kept walking.

"Ya'll did it didn't ya'll?" She was grinning.

"Are you jealous?" It was Rae's turn to grin at her.

"Oh my GOD! In your ex's mother's house!"

"Hush it!" Rae threw a piece of ice at her. "It wasn't like that. We missed each other." She giggled.

"You're so bad! Ohh my God, you're terrible." Johanna laughed. "I don't have the guts."

"You will if he initiates it." Rae said. "It was hot."

It wasn't long before dinner was served and everyone feasted on the goodies. When that was done, it was time for Rae and Dwayne to open some gifts. The two of them sat beside each other, facing the small group before them. Rae took the scene in as she looked around. Everything had come full circle. A few months ago, this wouldn't be possible. Dwayne and Joe fought in this very house, this very yard over her. When Rae had her accident, it changed everything. She could've died and the guys knew they needed to get straight with one another. Family was stronger then anything. Rae also realized she wasn't a whore at all, it took her being with Dwayne to get Joe to come around.

"Ladies first, doll." Dwayne said, handing her the first gift. He done resorted to the doll nickname like the others.

"Aw, thank you, but you didn't have to." Rae began to tear the paper and open the box. Inside was a Louis Vitton purse that she had always wanted.

"Wha...? How did you know?" She gasped, hugging him.

"Remember when we were in Atlanta and we were just walking around?"

"Yea..." She felt a little awkward.

"I remember seeing you look at it." He laughed. "I figured you had wanted it, and I had gotten it like right after we left the place. I almost took it back, but I thought better of it."

She began to blush. "It was so pretty, I was just looking, that was all." She laughed. "But thank you for saving J some money tho." She flashed a grin at him.

"Yea thanks Uce!" Joe called out to him.

Rae sat the purse beside her and they took turns opening gifts. It was only a few and it didn't last long. Rae had gotten Dwayne a Rolex since she didn't know what else to get him. He loved it though, which was a good thing. Rae sweated his gift for a while. Joe's mother gave Rae a earring and necklace set. Johanna gave Rae one of the Twilight DVDs, which she was a huge fan of.

"Twilight day as soon as we get back!" She shouted. Their boyfriends rolled their eyes at the statement.

After the presents were opened, Rae and Dwayne gathered up the trash they scattered around one another. Once they bagged that up, they made sure they got their gifts together before putting them up. Dwayne offered to take Rae's things and put them up in their vehicle. She was clearing the table for the cake when Joe handed her a medium sized box.

"I was wondering if you gotten me anything." She said, taking the gift from him.

"I wanted mine to be last."

"Best for last, eh?" She winked at him.

"Of course." He scratched his head, as if he was nervous. Rae knew this wasn't a ordinary gift. She looked towards Johanna, but she shrugged at Rae as if she didn't know. That wasn't any help. Rae sighed in defeat.

"Okay, let me sit down..."

Joe took the chair Dwayne previously occupied and she turned to face him. Most of them had went inside, but his mother and Dwayne's mother was still out there as was Johanna and Jey. Rae ran her fingers over the neatly wrapped box before starting to open it.

"You didn't wrap this." She mused.

"No. I can't wrap." The two of the laughed.

"Okay, I'm gonna open it.." She carefully tore the wrapping open. Once she got it off, she opened to the box to reveal another wrapped box. She looked up at Joe.

"That's the actual present..."

Rae took the box out and looked at it for a moment before tearing the paper off. When it revealed a velvet box, Rae's eyes began to grow. Immediately, she thought of the conversation they had with his mother earlier. _Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God,_ was all she could think about. In that moment, it was just her and Joe. Rae tuned everyone else out. She looked up at Joe again. He let out a nervous sigh. Rae leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I just want to let you know, that these last few months have really opened my eyes. We've been through alot of things together and even though we bicker more then anything for some strange reason we get closer because of it." He let out a nervous laugh.

"Yea, it hasn't been a fairy tale..." Rae agreed.

"Anyways, but after you told me you loved me I knew I had to stop playing around like I had forever. When you got in the accident Rae, I thought I lost you. Not only did I have to stop bullshitting, but I knew I needed to take my place beside you, like you did with me through everything. With this, you know that I mean every word I'm saying now...and that we will have that fairy tale."

He opened it to reveal a beautifully crafted diamond ring. It felt like a really good dream, and she was about to wake up. Rae felt like she couldn't breathe. It was really happening. She thought she was going to pass out when he moved from the seat to one knee on the plush green grass. He placed his hand under hers, which somehow still had the opened box.

"Stevie Rae Allen, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

He removed the ring and slid it onto her finger. He then scooted closer to her and she rested her forehead against his. She could hardly think. Joe had just asked her to marry him. Happy birthday.

"I'd love for you to be my wife..." He whispered, his voice let out a slight crack. For some reason, Rae's tears spilled over. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes...Yes! Yes! Yes!" She answered, kissing him after every word. The two of them embraced each other tightly, barely hearing the crowd of cheers and clapping. She rested her forehead against his once more the two of them laughing and elated to take the next step of their wild journey.

"Your mom knew didn't she?" Rae asked once she calmed down.

"Yes, she helped me pick the ring out. You didn't have a clue did you?"

"Not at all." She kissed him. "Typical you to pull one out of left field."

"Oh yea! Wanna know something else?"

"Lay it on me, J."

"I already picked my best man!" He flashed the trademark goofy Samoan grin.

"You did?" Rae asked in confusion. Turning around, she looked to see Dwayne waving towards them and giving the two of them the "thumbs up" sign. Already she knew it was him.

"Zero weirdness, J." She laughed.

This will be one hell of a wedding, and a even wilder story to tell their kids one day. Everything does come full circle.

THE END


End file.
